Pas assez de toi
by angel-la-mordue
Summary: Myra avait toujours fuit autant qu'elle le pouvait Kol, car elle savait que quant elle le voyait cela finissait toujours de façon peu agréable pour elle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Myra aimait sentir le vent sur son visage quant elle allait chercher de l'eau au puit le matin. Elle aimait y'aller très tôt pour observer le village encore endormi. De plus, ainsi, elle était sûre de ne croiser aucun des Mikaelson, non, en fait, elle était sûre de ne pas croiser Kol Mikaleson.

Kol, le troisième fils de la famille Mikaelson la détestait et elle le lui rendait bien. En effet, depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils ne cessaient de s'insulter voir des fois, d'en venir aux mains. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'évitait autant que possible. Même si, depuis quelques temps à cause de sa cousine Tatia, cela était de plus en plus dur.

Sa cousine Tatia était arrivée chez eux, car elle était tombée enceinte hors-mariage. Ses parents, ne voulant plus la voire à cause de l'opprobre qu'elle avait jeté sur sa famille. Quelques mois plus tard, elle accouchait de la petite Lif. Myra pensa que cette histoire lui avait servi de leçon, mais c'était mal connaître Tatia. En effet, sa cousine était une amoureuse de l'amour. Ainsi, dès qu'elle pu marcher, elle tomba amoureuse de pas un, mais de deux garçons, Niklaus et Elijah Mikaelson. Et oui, les frères de son bien-aimé Kol (notez l'ironie). Myra en était réduite à accompagner Tatia, à chaque fois que cette dernière éprouvait l'envie de badiner avec Elijah et Niklaus. Et à devoir supporter les insultes de Kol dès qu'il se trouvait à proximité d'elle.

Toute à ses pensées, elle arriva près du puit. Elle puisa de l'eau et porta son regard vers la demeure des Mikaelson. Adossé à la porte se trouvait Kol. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut à ce moment là : « Et merde ! ».

Ce fut Kol qui lui addressa la parole en premier :

« Bonjour à toi ! Comment va mon laideron ? »

Myra ne répondit rien et commença à s'en aller. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre, ce matin. Mais, c'était sans compter sur Kol qui l'a rattrapa et lui prit le bras si violemment qu'elle lâcha son seau qui tombât par terre. A peine l'eau commença-t-elle à couler que Myra s'était déjà jetée sur Kol. Sous la surprise, le jeune homme tomba par terre avec Myra. Elle se mit alors à le frapper telle une furie, le griffant, le mordant et lui tirant les cheveux. Kol mit un instant avant de commencer à se défendre. Au bout d'un moment, il mit à immobiliser la jeune fille sous lui. Elle aperçut alors son visage, elle ne l'avait pas raté. Kol avait une grande trace de griffure tout le long de sa joue gauche. Il avait des traces de morsures sur son cou et sa lèvre saignait.

Alors qu'elle l'observait, il fit alors quelque chose qui étonna grandement Myra. Il l'embrassa violemment, la jeune fille, sous le choc le laissa faire. Après qu'une longue minute se fut passé, il arrêta, la regarda un moment puis lui dit :

« Tu es presque belle quand tu es sauvage comme ça ».

Il se releva puis partit, en laissant une Myra par terre et complètement stupéfaite. Elle se releva enfin, prit son seau, le remplit d'eau et s'en alla chez elle le plus vite possible.

Quant elle rentra chez elle, Tatia venait juste de se lever. Quand sa cousine l'aperçut, elle s'exclama :

« Myrcella, mais regarde dans quel état tu es ! ».

Elle se regarda alors dans le miroir près de l'âtre. Myra comprit alors pourquoi Kol avait trouvé qu'elle ressemblait à une sauvage. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état catastrophique et elle était pleine de poussière à force de s'être battue par terre. Elle était horrifiée, elle devait absolument se changer avant que ses parents ne se lèvent. Elle se retourna alors vers Tatia et lui dit :

« Aide-moi à me préparer avant que mes parents ne se réveillent !

-D'accord, mais tu vas me devoir une explication, jolie Myrcella

-Tout ce que tu voudras mais s'il te plaît, dépêche de m'aider ! »

Tatia alors l'aida à se préparer et au bout de dix minutes, elle fut à peu près présentable. Juste à temps avant que ses parents n'arrivent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Kol et Myra s'étaient battus. Tout le village avait remarqué les traces de lutte sur le visage de Kol. Il l'avait bien sur attribué à ses prouesses sexuelles qui avaient rendu folle sa partenaire. Cette explication avait bien entendu choqué certains, suscité l'admiration dans certains cas, mais elle avait surtout fait rire la plupart des personnes de la vantardise du jeune homme.

Evidemment Tatia était là au moment où il l'avait raconté pour la dixième fois à la marchande. Quant elle rentra chez elle, elle prit Myra à part.

« -C'est toi qui a fait ça à Kol n'est-ce-pas ? lui demanda sa cousine.

-De quoi parles-tu Tatia ? Lui répondit Myra feignant de ne pas avoir compris.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Myrcella, n'essaye pas de fuir comme tu le fais depuis une semaine pour éviter que je te pose des questions ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait pour que tu le frappes ainsi ? »

Myra raconta alors piteusement l'accident du puit. Quant elle entendit l'histoire, la première réaction de Tatia fut de rire à gorges déployées.

« -Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de drôle Tia !

-Excuse-moi Myrcella mais avoue quand même qu'il y'a quelque chose de comique dans cette situation

-Et quoi donc, je te prie ?

-Toi, ma petite cousine si douce, si innocente, si _parfaite_, soit du genre à se rouler par terre avec un homme et se fasse ensuite embrasser telle une fille de mauvaise vie. Devienne un peu comme _moi_ en somme, moi à laquelle je sais bien que tu ne veux absolument pas ressembler. Avoue donc que j'ai de quoi rire, ma gentille petite Myrcella. » Répondit perfidement ma cousine.

De rage, Myra lui dit : « Peut-être que je te ressemble _Tatia_, mais moi au moins, je ne me fait pas engrosser par n'importe qui ! »

Sur ces mots, Myrcella quitta la maison et courus jusqu'au lac. C'était un bel après-midi d'été, il faisait chaud, comme il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, elle en profita pour se déshabiller et plonger dans l'eau. Myra allait souvent se baigner dans le lac pour s'éclaircir les idées. Pendant qu'elle faisait quelques brasses, elle se rendit compte que même si sa cousine avait été une garce, elle n'aurait pas dû lui répondre comme ça. Elle savait qu'elle avait souffert de cette situation. Même si une petite voix perfide lui dit qu'elle l'avait bien cherché. Au bout d'un moment, elle crut entendre un bruit du côté des buissons. N'ayant pas vraiment pas envie qu'on la surprenne dans cette situation, elle sortit de l'eau et s'habilla le plus vite possible. Elle rejoignit le chemin de sa maison pour aller présenter ses excuses à Tatia, quant une voix trop bien connue lui dit :

« -Bonjour ma sauvageonne, comment ça va ?

-S'il te plaît Kol, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie, ne pourrais-tu pas me laisser tranquille ?

-Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir humm… Non c'est tellement amusant de tourmenter ma sauvage préférée. Encore plus amusant que de tourmenter ma sœur, ce qui était pourtant mon occupation favorite jusqu'à il y'a une semaine.

-Sale petit vermiceau, espèce de malotru, grossier personnage…

-Ttt, allons une personne aussi parfaite que toi, ne devrait pas utiliser de mots aussi peu polis, cela me déçoit énormément.

-Tu sais quoi Kol, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir encore te décevoir ! »

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha de lui et lui décrocha une gifle magistrale puis s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put chez elle.

Quant elle rentra, Tatia était assise près de l'âtre avec Lif dans ses bras. Myrcella s'approcha alors d'elle et lui dit :

« -Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai été vraiment injuste.

-Je te pardonnerais à une seule condition.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Tia !

-Tu dois m'accompagner ce soir, je vais visiter Elijah et Niklaus. Pendant que je serais avec eux, je veux que tu t'occupes de Lif.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Myrcella, tu m'as donné ta parole »

Myra se jura alors qu'un jour elle tuerait sa cousine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le soir même, durant le repas Tatia demanda :

«- Oncle Adalbert, tante Freyr, Myra et moi nous nous demandions si nous ne pouvions pas nous promener avec Lif après manger, la dernière fois que nous l'avions fait elle avait dormi bien mieux.

-Bien sûr, vous pouvez y'aller, nous faisons confiance à Myra pour que vous ne fassiez rien de fâcheux. N'est ce pas mon enfant ? Demanda le père de Myrcella.

-Evidemment mon père. »Répondit à voix basse la jeune fille.

Après manger, elles partirent près de la forêt, là où Tatia avaient rendez-vous avec ses deux prétendants. Quant elles arrivèrent, une mauvaise surprise les y attendit. Niklaus et Elijah étaient venus avec Kol et Rebekah. Ni Tatia, ni Myrcella n'aimaient la jeune femme qu'elles trouvaient absolument irritante. Elles ne firent cependant comme si de rien n'étaient et s'approchèrent des quatre jeunes gens. Myrcella les salua brièvement, alors que Tatia fit un point d'honneur à saluer chacun chaleureusement, sachant que Niklaus et Elijah étaient très proches de leurs familles. Le trio s'éloigna rapidement après, laissant Myra en compagnie de Kol qu'elle détestait et Rebekah qu'elle abhorrait. Et une Lif endormie dans ses bras. Elle sentait qu'elle allait passer une soirée absolument fantastique.

Rebekah fut la première à parler :

«- Alors tout se passe bien entre toi et ta cousine, Myrcella, toujours pas fatiguée de devoir la suivre partout et devoir toujours garder son marmot à sa place ?

-Et toi Rebekah, tu n'es pas fatiguée d'être rejetée par Erik le fils du forgeron ? » Répondit Myra outrée par ce que venait de dire Rebekah.

Kol dit alors amusé :

« -Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit petite sœur, notre petite Myrcella commence à se rebeller, elle devient une vraie sauvageonne.

-C'est vrai que j'avais du mal à te croire mon frère, mais je dois me ranger à ton avis.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à me donner ce que tu me dois Bekah.

-N'y compte pas de si tôt Kol »

En les entendant Myra commençait à voir rouge, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de prendre leurs têtes et des les cogner contre une pierre pour enlever les sourires moqueurs qu'ils arboraient. En voyant le regard noir qu'elle leurs lançaient, Kol lui dit :

« -Allons ma sauvageonne, tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour si peu, tu risquerais de réveiller le bébé. Je ne pense pas que Tatia serait très contente. Zut, j'ai oublié, elle n'en a rien à fiche de sa marmaille. Tout ce qui lui importe c'est de pouvoir assez ouvrir ses cuisses pour essayer de pouvoir accueillir mes deux frères en même temps. Et toi, ma pauvre petite Myrcella, tu dois t'occuper de son marmot, car tu es tellement laide que tu ne peux ouvrir tes cuisses pour personne, c'est tellement triste. »

Ce discours suscita étrangement des réactions fort différentes des personnes qui l'écoutaient. Alors que Rebekah exultait devant le discours de Kol, Myra elle, était devenue d'une blancheur fantomatique. Elle lui dit alors d'une voix glaciale

« -Ecoute-moi bien Kol Mikaelson, tu as le droit de m'insulter autant que tu veux. Mais je te préviens, tu insultes encore une fois ma famille, une fois encore tu m'entends, et je te jure que je te tue est-ce bien clair ? »

Sur ces mots, elle prit dans ses bras Lif qu'elle avait installé juste à côté d'elle et s'en alla vers le lac, son lieu de refuge. Elle s'assit sur une pierre et commença à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas entendu que Kol l'avait suivi. Quant il vit qu'elle pleurait, il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis finalement s'assit à côté d'elle. Il lui dit alors sans la regarder :

« -Excuse-moi Myrcella. »

En voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, il soupira et sachant qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire, il se releva, l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit rejoindre sa sœur. Laissant une Myrcella encore plus sous le choc qu'auparavant.

Au bout d'une heure environ, Tatia la rejoignit et elles s'en allèrent. Alors qu'elles marchaient, Tatia lui mis un bras autour de l'épaule et lui dit :

« Ne laisse jamais les insultes des autres te toucher, ma belle, tu m'entends, jamais, ces ordures n'attendent que ça pour te détruire. Allez sèche tes larmes, tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu es joyeuse. »

En rentrant chez elle, Tatia prit Lif des bras de sa sœur et la mit dans son berceau. Elle se coucha alors dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Myra et la prit dans ses bras comme un enfant. Elles s'endormirent comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Un mois s'était passé depuis l'accident dans la forêt. Depuis cet évènement, Myra n'avait vu Kol que de très loin, quant elle avait le déplaisir de le voir. Tatia ne l'emmenait plus lors de ses rendez-vous galants. Elle attendait la nuit et faisait le mur pour rejoindre ses amants et rentrait au petit matin.

Depuis le début de la journée, Tatia était excitée. En effet, aujourd'hui, la fille du chef de clan se mariait avec le fils du chef d'un clan voisin. Ce qui voulait dire, banquet, boissons et danses. Autrement dit, tout ce que Tatia adorait. Myra n'avait pas tellement envie d'y aller car même si elle adorait danser. Ces fêtes était juste une occasion de boire jusqu'à rouler sous la table, et elle ne pouvait concevoir que des gens se comportent comme ça. En plus, n'étant pas quelqu'un de très sociable, elle n'avait pas d'autre amie que Tatia avec qui passer la fête. Et comme sa cousine allait passer sa soirée à boire, se goinfrer et à badiner avec tout ce qui à une épée, elle sentait qu'elle allait passer encore une fantastique soirée.

Tatia l'avait obligée à se lever très tôt pour qu'elles aient plus de temps pour se vêtir et ainsi « éclipser la mariée » selon ses propres termes. Myra s'était ainsi retrouvée vêtue d'une robe blanche, avec des magnolias roses dans les cheveux et Tatia portait une robe rose et des magnolias blancs dans les cheveux. « Pour faire savoir que nous sommes de la même famille. » toujours selon Tatia. Etant prête très tôt, il lui restait au moins trois heures avant le mariage, elle partit donc vers le lac pour rêvasser sans avoir à supporter sa cousine.

Elle commença à faire des ricochets dans l'eau, elle battit même son record (qui était de cinq). Puis elle alla tremper ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Quant elle estima qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle, elle remit ses chaussures et s'en alla.

Le mariage fut superbe, la mariée était extrêmement belle même Tatia ne pouvait la battre ce jour-là (à la grande déception de cette dernière) et le marié était bel homme. La cérémonie passa très vite et laissa place au banquet.

Le banquet était grandiose, sur la table se trouvait une profusion de mets et d'hydromel. La table était en forme de U et au centre se trouvait un grand feu où les esclaves faisaient cuire du gibier. Myra se régalait et Tatia quant à elle buvait plus qu'elle ne mangeait. Dès que le chef annonça à la musique de démarrer. Tatia se leva, prit sa cousine par le bras et l'emmena danser. Alors qu'elles dansaient, Myra vit que beaucoup de femmes regardaient d'un air jaloux sa cousine et les hommes la déshabillaient du regard. Cela fit sourire Myra, elle savait que sa cousine avait dansé avec elle en premier pour avoir un faire-valoir et ainsi parader devant tout le monde pour montrer qu'elle était la plus belle.

Dès que la danse se fut terminée, une dizaine d'hommes se précipitèrent vers Tatia pour lui demander la prochaine danse. Tatia prit son temps pour choisir puis prit Niklaus comme cavalier. Myra, quant à elle s'en allait pour regagner sa place, quand Wilfrid le fils du boucher lui proposa d'aller danser. Il avait du charme avec ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseurs. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé, mais elle le trouvait gentil alors elle accepta.

Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il était mauvais danseur, mais elle trouva ses maladresses amusantes. Alors qu'il venait de lui marcher sur les pieds pour la cinquième fois, il lui dit :

«- Je te trouve très en beauté ce soir Myrcella.

-Merci Wilfrid. Lui repondit-elle se sentant rougir.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose Myrcella.

-Quoi donc Wilfrid ?

-Est-ce-que tu voudrais bien te promener avec moi demain ?

-Avec un immense plaisir. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sur ces mots, la chanson se termina et Wilfrid s'éloigna en lui disant à demain. Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau rejoindre sa place. Quelqu'un lui prit le bras violemment et l'emmena hors de la fête, quant elle vit que c'était Kol, Myrcella essaya d'extraire son bras, mais Kol étant plus fort qu'elle, elle n'y arriva pas. Et rapidement, il l'emmena vers la forêt, dans un endroit isolé. Il la plaqua alors contre un arbre et mit ses bras en barrières pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

« -Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux Kol ? Laisse-moi partir !

-On a l'air de bien s'amuser on dirait, alors qu'est-ce-que ça fait de danser avec la vermine ?

-Danser avec la « vermine » comme tu dis, cela est toujours plus agréable que de ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur toi !

-C'est pas beau de mentir ma sauvageonne, je sais bien que tu es folle de moi.

-Sale pourceau, je ne te permets pas. »

En entendant ces mots, elle essaya de se débattre mais il la tenait par les épaules trop fortement pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper.

« -Ecoute moi Myrcella très attentivement, je t'interdis de parler à cette sale vermine, de le toucher ou ne serait-ce le regarder compris.

-Sinon quoi Kol ?

-Sinon il pourrait arriver des choses très fâcheuses à ta vermine.

-Pourquoi tu me fais-ça Kol, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne me trouves même pas attirante. Pourquoi ? Réponds-moi !

Kol en l'entendant ferma les yeux et lui dit :

« Tu es à moi, tu m'entends Myrcella ? Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre !

-Je n'appartiens à personne Kol et surtout pas à toi. »

Sur ces mots, Kol l'embrassa, au bout d'un moment elle répondit à son baiser. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il y mit fin. Avec un sourire moqueur, il prononça ces mots :

« Alors pourquoi quand je t'embrasse, réagis-tu comme ça ? Réfléchis-y Myrcella, quand tu auras la réponse, tu sais où me trouver »

Après avoir dit cela il s'en alla, laissant une Myra enragée de s'être fait avoir comme ça. Elle se promit alors qu'elle lui montrerait qu'il avait tort.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Réponses review :**

**Nourania : C'est vrai que Kol est on va dire un peu possessif sur les bords :), il n'aime pas qu'on touche à son jouet. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce que Kol a prévu pour le fils du boucher. Je peux te dire qu'il va être très délicat avec lui…ou pas. Je voulais faire de Tatia un personnage qu'on peut pas vraiment détester même si elle est un peu garce des fois avec Myra et même garce tout court avec Klaus et Elijah. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Guest : Je peux juste te dire, peut-être ou peut-être pas :). Bonne lecture !**

Myra étant rentrée chez elle directement après son altercation avec Kol, elle fut levée la première. Elle se leva et regarda sa cousine qui dormait la bouche ouverte avec un peu de bave qui coulait de ses lèvres. Elle sourit en pensant à la tête que les prétendants de Tatia feraient en la voyant comme ça.

Myra sortit de sa chambre, fit toutes les corvées qu'elle avait à faire puis elle partit de chez elle. Elle se dirigea vers son bien-aimé lac où elle y fit ses ablutions matinales. Après avoir fini, elle s'allongea par terre et se dora la peau au soleil. Une sensation de bien-être s'empara de Myra. « Si seulement cette sensation pouvait durer tout le temps »pensa-t-elle. Quant elle sentit que sa peau allait brûler si elle restait plus longtemps, elle se vêtit et rentra chez elle.

Son père venait juste de se réveiller en arborant sa tête des lendemains de fête. Elle l'embrassa sur le front pour lui dire bonjour comme tous les matins. Puis lui servit son petit déjeuner qui consistait en une grande tranche de pain et une bonne soupe au lard fumé. Ensuite, elle alla réveiller sa cousine avant que Lif ne commence à pleurer. Elle faillit se prendre une claque mais elle l'évita et réussit à sa tache. Tatia avait l'air d'avoir une horrible gueule de bois. « Tant mieux » pensa Myra « ça lui apprendra à boire moins ». Puis après avoir réveillée sa cousine elle en fit de même avec sa mère qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que Tatia.

Après avoir risquée sa vie au moins deux fois depuis le début de la matinée, elle sortit de chez elle pour voir si Wilfrid était réveillé et si ils pouvaient faire cette promenade qu'il lui avait proposé. « Kol peut aller se faire voir avec ses menaces, je ne vais pas me priver d'une aussi bonne compagnie que Wilfrid pour quelqu'un qui ne vaut pas mieux qu'un résidu de basses fosses ».

Elle se dirigea vers l'échoppe du boucher où elle y vit Wilfrid qui aidait son père avec une carcasse de porc. Dès qu'il la vit, il lui sourit et lui dit :

« -Attends-moi je me change et j'arrive.

-Pas de problème »

Dès qu'il fut changé, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt où ils s'y promenèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Elle découvrit qu'en plus d'être gentil, Wilfrid était assez drôle, très sérieux au travail et très attaché à sa famille, des qualités qu'elle admirait chez un individu. Ils furent rentrés vers midi, ils se promirent de remettre ça. Au moment de se dire au revoir, Wilfrid l'embrassa sur la joue puis s'éloigna précipitamment, laissant une Myra avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Surement parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu Kol tapi dans l'ombre qui les regardait d'un air mauvais.

Tout à son bonheur, Myra supporta aisément les jérémiades de sa cousine toujours pas remise de ses abus de la veille, toutes les corvées qu'elle devait faire à la place de sa mère car elle était rétournée se coucher et des regards noirs que lui lançait son père dès qu'elle faisait le moindre bruit. En allant se coucher, elle avait toujours le sourire.

Le lendemain, elle retourna chez le boucher pour aller saluer Wilfrid, elle en profitait également pour acheter de la viande. Quant elle aperçut Wilfrid, qui était sans son père ce jour-là elle fut horrifiée. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, les lèvres tuméfiées et elle devinait qu'il boitait.

« -Mon dieu, Wilfrid qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Kol Mikaelson voilà ce qui m'est arrivé, ce grand malade m'a suivi et m'a attaqué par derrière et m'a rosser sans aucune raison, après cela il a dit un truc bizarre du genre « Dis-lui que je l'avais prévenu » ou un machin du genre. Le problème c'est que je peux rien faire contre lui, son père est l'un des hommes les plus importants du village, c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus.

-L'affreux connard. Murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis Myrcella ?

-Rien, il faut que je te laisse Wilfrid. Dit Myra précipitamment.

Elle le laissa en plan et partit d'un pas décidé vers la maison des Mikaelson, elle allait le lui faire payer à cet immonde vermiceau. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Kol jouait avec son petit frère Henrik pendant que Finn son aîné assit par terre les regardait d'un air amusé. Quant il la vit, Kol s'interrompit et parla avec un sourire narquois :

« -Ne serait-ce pas par hasard ma douce et tendre Myrcella ? C'est fort gentil de ta part de te joindre à nous.

-Sale petite ordure, je vais te le faire bouffer ton sourire à la noix !

-Pas besoin d'être aussi sauvage, Myr-ce-lla. »

En l'entendant dire cela Myra ne put plus se retenir et elle se jeta sur lui telle une furie. Il fallut que Finn vienne l'attrape par derrière pour que Myra lâche Kol. Elle essaya de s'extirper tout en insultant le jeune homme. En voyant que c'était inutile, elle s'arrêta. Remarquant qu'elle était calmée, Finn la lâcha. Elle remit sa robe en place, regarda Kol droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'un air froid :

« -Je t'interdis de te mêler de mes affaires une seule fois encore Kol Mikaelson.

-Si tu arrêtais de traîner avec la vermine, peut-être le ferais-je.

-Tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu voudras, Wilfrid vaut plus que tu ne vaudras jamais. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit très dignement. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle remarqua bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas acheté de viande. Sa mère bien sûr la réprimanda et partit la chercher elle-même en espérant qu'il resterait encore un bon morceau. Sa famille dut se contenter se soir-là d'un mauvais ragout.

Quand Tatia et elle allèrent se coucher ce soir-là, elles parlèrent plus qu'elles ne le faisaient d'habitude.

« -Myra, j'ai un gros problème.

-C'est quoi le problème Tia ?

-Eli et Nikki veulent que je choisisse l'un d'entre eux.

-Tu devais te douter que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre non ?

-Oui, évidemment, le problème c'est que je crois que je les aime parce qu'ils sont deux tu comprends ?

-J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à suivre.

-Je suis tombée amoureux d'eux parce qu'être amoureuse de deux frères, ça a un côté interdit. Si je devais en choisir un, je crois que je ne serais plus amoureuse d'eux.

-Je ne vais pas faire de commentaire sur ta façon de tomber amoureuse. Mais mon avis serait que tu les quittes tous les deux.

-Mais ce serait cruel !

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est plus cruel ta façon de jouer avec eux comme tu le fais ?

-C'est vrai… Tu as raison, je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil. Bon passons à toi, il y'a quelqu'un dans le cœur de ma petite Myrcella ?

-Je crois que j'aime bien Wilfrid et qu'il m'aime bien aussi. Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Wilfrid n'est pas trop mal. C'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème c'est Kol, il a rossé Wilfrid parce qu'il s'est promené avec moi hier.

-C'est lui qui a fait ça ? Mais je croyais que Kol te détestais ?

-Parce que pour Kol, je lui appartiens, et que par conséquent je ne devrais ni voir ni parler à Wilfrid.

-Il tient à toi on dirait ce Kol.

-Il tient à moi ? C'est juste un psychopathe, je ne suis pas sa chose, son jouet. Si seulement je ne le laissais pas m'embrasser…

-Quoi ? Il t'a encore embrassé ?

-Oui au mariage.

-Si tu trouves que c'est tellement un psychopathe, tu ne devrais pas l'embrasser. Je te laisse réfléchir à ces mots pendant que je dors, bonne nuit cousine. »

Alors que Tatia dormit comme un bébé cette nuit-là, bizarrement Myra, elle, ne trouva pas le sommeil.


	6. Note

**Note :**

**Désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Etant donné que je pars en vacances, je ne pourrais pas publier de nouveaux chapitres pendant au moins trois semaines.**

**Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

**Réponses reviews :**

**Nourania : Merci pour ta review, tant mieux que Kol et Myra te fassent bien rires. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Klaroline81 : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Les bagarres entre Kol et Myrcella sont aussi mes moments préférés à écrire :) T'inquiète pas, je ne l'aurais absolument pas pris comme une critique le fait que tu détestes Tatia. Je l'ai écrit de façon qu'elle soit relativement détestable, mais j'essaie aussi de montrer ses bons côtés.**

**Note : Etant donné que je pars en vacances, je ne pourrais sûrement pas poster d'autres chapitres durant 3 semaines.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kol avait frappé Wilfrid. Myra avait revu le fils du boucher plusieurs fois, elle faisait très attention à ce que personne ne soit jamais là de peur que Kol refasse la même chose.

Aujourd'hui serait une nuit de pleine lune. Myra détestait ces moments-là. En effet vivre à côté d'un village de loup-garou présentait un sérieux inconvénient, les soirs de pleine lune on devait se planquer le mieux qu'on pouvait. Certes il y'avait un abri dans le village, cependant, malgré tous les abris du monde elle ne pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Alors comme tous les avants pleine lune, elle devait toujours s'occuper pour ne pas succomber sous l'angoisse. Sa famille d'une certaine façon était contente lors de ces périodes car elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans la maison. Même la famille d'à côté car elle refilait leur corvées à Myra.

Malheureusement, dans l'abri, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. L'abri était séparé par plusieurs salles. La famille de Myra y était arrivée tard, malgré les supplications de la jeune fille. Il ne restait plus de place autre que dans la salle que se partageaient les Mikaelson et la famille du chef de clan. Ils furent mal accueillis. En effet, le père de Myra était juste orfèvre et les deux autres familles étant des familles puissantes dans le village, ils n'étaient guère enclins à partager leur espace avec la famille d'un simple artisan.

De ce fait, la famille de Myra dut supporter les regards noirs de Mikael et du chef de clan Olaf. Tatia quant à elle, eut droit à des regards de désir de la part de Niklaus et d'Elijah et des regards de haine de la part de Rebekah et d'Esther. Myrcella quant à elle, n'aimait pas du tout le sourire mauvais que lui adressait Kol. Quand Kol remarqua qu'elle le regardait, il lui fit un petit signe de la main moqueur. Elle lui lança alors un regard noir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Rebekah bailla fort et dit :

« -Kol, pourquoi ne jouerais tu pas un morceau de flûte pour nous divertir ? »

Kol détourna ses yeux de Myra et lui répondit :

« -Pourquoi pas ma chère sœur ? »

Il sortit alors de son sac son instrument et commença à jouer. Myra devait admettre que le morceau qu'il jouait était charmant. C'était un morceau gai et entraînant. Quant il eut fini, tout le monde applaudit, sauf Mikael. Mais Myrcella, connaissant un peu le personnage ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure. Après que le dernier claquement de main fut terminé, Rebekah demanda :

« Tu ne nous avais jamais joué ce morceau là avant, C'est quoi ? »

Kol sourit à sa sœur et lui répondit :

« Ceci ma sœur, est un morceau de ma composition, je l'ai intitulé _Ma sauvageonne _»

Après qu'il eut dit ça il se retourna vers Myrcella et lui lança un clin d'œil. Myra hésitait entre être en colère ou plutôt flatté que Kol lui ait écrit un morceau. En effet, même le jeune homme l'exaspérait au plus haut point, c'était tellement beau et de plus elle avait tellement été plongée dans la musique qu'elle avait oubliée d'avoir peur.

Malheureusement, après l'intervention musicale de Kol, un lourd silence s'installa dans la grotte et Myra eut de plus en plus peur. A chaque bruit elle sursautait. Tatia voyant l'attitude de sa cousine surgit derrière elle et lui fit « bouh ! ». Myrcella effrayée, cria comme un porc qu'on égorge. Elle réussit à réveiller Lif qui se mit à brailler.

Adalbert réprimanda sévèrement Myra d'avoir peur pour rien et Tatia d'en avoir profité. Le chef en voyant ça dit à Adalbert :

« -Il serait temps que tu éduques les femmes de ta famille Adalbert ! Regarde ma femme par exemple, elle qui est son maître et quelle doit être son attitude en dehors du foyer. Je vais te montrer comment les éduquer. »

Il saisit alors sa femme, une pauvre petite créature qui avait tout le temps l'air effrayée. Il la retourna et la déshabilla pour montrer à tout le monde son dos. Il était zébré de part en part par des marques de fouet. Myra en fut horrifiée. A son grand étonnement, toute la famille Mikaelson l'était également. Après quelques instants, Olaf repoussa sa femme violemment. Elle se rhabilla le plus vite possible. Quant à lui, content de sa démonstration, il se rassit.

La nuit était avancée et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. A cause de sa peur, mais pas seulement, elle repassait les images du corps de cette pauvre femme dans sa tête. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et commença à arpenter la grotte. Elle faisait des allers et retours entre les corps endormis. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit une voix trop bien connue :

-« Si tu as du mal à t'endormir, j'ai une méthode très efficace pour t'aider à passer le temps. »

Pour une fois elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire encore plus remarquer en réveillant les autres. Alors qu'elle continuait de marcher, elle sentit deux mains s'emparer de sa taille et des lèvres embrasser ses cheveux châtains. Elle essaya de se débattre quant elle sentit les mains de Kol remonter vers sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement sous le plaisir que la caresse lui procurait.

Il la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face et il commença à l'embrasser avec passion. Quant il vit qu'elle répondait à son baiser et que les mains de Myra commencèrent à se faire baladeuses, Kol redoubla d'ardeur. Ils auraient continué toute la nuit si Myra n'avait pas cru entendre un bruit. De peur qu'on les surprenne, elle le repoussa violemment et regagna rapidement sa place à côté de Tatia. Elle laissait là un Kol frustré avec des envies de meurtre contre sa personne.

Le lendemain, Myra essaya d'éviter le plus possible le regard de Kol te de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne valait guère mieux qu'une fille de mauvaise vie pour s'être laissé aller comme cela. Elle se promit alors que plus jamais elle ne se laisserait aller comme ça avec Kol. Plus jamais !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

**Réponses reviews :**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review :), tu vas trouver la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**Mindu : Merci pour ta review, que de compliments tu vas me faire rougir ), c'est vrai que cette pauvre Tatia ne va pas connaître un sort très enviable. C'est vrai aussi que Myra est cruelle de laisser comme ça Kol. Bonne lecture.**

**Paradise : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise :). Quand tu dis que tu n'arrivais pas à cerner Kol au début, c'était dans quel sens ? En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture**

Kol s'ennuyait. Et si il y'a bien quelque chose qu'il détestait c'était cela. C'est pourquoi il accueillait avec soulagement la venue de son frère Nik. C'était pour dire à quel point il s'ennuyait. Nik s'assit près de lui et lui dit :

« -Tu t'amuses bien mon frère ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, mon frère je m'amuse comme je ne me suis jamais amusé.

-C'est sur que c'est bien plus amusant de rester assis là dans la maison sans rien faire que de peloter Myrcella. Je te comprends, personnellement je ne l'envisagerais que si toutes les belles filles du village disparaissaient mystérieusement. »

Kol en entendant ces mots sentit son calme le quitter. Il n'en laissa rien paraître et répondit à Niklaus d'un ton doucereux :

« - Peut-être que je ne me fais pas la plus belle _fille_ du village Nik, mais au moins je ne me fais la _pute _du village. »

Comme Kol s'y était attendu, Niklaus se jeta sur lui et une bagarre commença entre les deux frères. Kol commençait à gagner, grâce certes à des moyens peu loyaux (Après tout, qu'importe les moyens tant que le résultat y est non ?) quand Finn et Elijah arrivèrent et les séparèrent. Kol ordonna à Elijah de le lâcher, quand cela fut fait il adressa un dernier sourire dédaigneux à Nik et sortit de la maison.

Il errait sans but dans les rues, quant il aperçut Myrcella. Il essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer et commença à la suivre. Cela faisait deux semaines depuis la pleine lune qu'elle l'évitait. « Elle était douée d'ailleurs la garce » pensa-t-il. Elle se dirigeait vers le lac réalisa-t-il. Il se demandait ce qu'elle allait y faire, quant il aperçut cette vermine de Wilfrid. Myrcella le rejoignit rapidement.

Kol se cacha derrière un arbre et les regarda. Ils étaient en train de parler tranquillement quand soudain la vermine prit de l'eau dans ses mains et éclaboussa sa sauvageonne. Quant il la vit rire, il sentit son sang bouillir. Myrcella commença lors à courir, la vermine à ses trousses. Quant il la rattrapa, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa puis il s'enfuit précipitamment. « Il est plus que temps que je redonne une leçon à la vermine » pensa Kol furieux.

Il allait s'en aller pour mettre son plan à exécution, quant il vit Myrcella se déshabiller et plonger dans l'eau. Il en était bouche bée. Elle nageait très bien, on aurait dit une de ses sirènes. Il se rapprocha du lac. Elle était sous l'eau, il n'aurait aucun mal à la surprendre. Il enleva ses habits et la rejoignit.

Elle émergea à ce moment et se retrouva face à face avec un Kol qui faisait un de ses célèbres sourires. Elle cria, et essaya de couvrir sa poitrine avec ses mains, le reste de son corps étant caché sous l'eau.

« -Tu sais ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de te cacher, j'ai déjà tout vu. Je dois dire que tes seins sont encore plus beaux que dans mes rêves. »

Quant il la vit rougir, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle, lui prit ses mains et les écarta. Il se rapprocha alors encore plus d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa peau tout contre la sienne. Kol saisit alors son visage et l'embrassa. Quand Myrcella commença à répondre à son, il la prit dans ses bras et la rejeta dans l'eau. Quelques instants plus tard, une Myrcella crachant et toussant de l'eau émergea à la surface, devant un Kol explosé de rire. Elle se jeta sur lui et réussit à lui mettre sous l'eau quelques instants. C'était à son tour de tousser et de cracher de l'eau.

« -Ma sauvageonne, ça c'était bas, j'étais en train de rire innocemment et tu profites de ma faiblesse pour essayer de me noyer.

-Si tu n'avais pas commencé dès le départ, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

-Excuse moi, mais il fallait bien que je me venge de ce que tu m'as fait il y'a deux semaines. Tu m'as blessé tu sais Myrcella. lui dit-il de façon comique

Myra ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant comme ça. En la voyant rire, Kol ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était la première fois qu'ils ne se « disputaient » pas et c'était étrangement agréable. Il la saisit par les hanches et l'embrassa de nouveau. Quant elle vit que ça commençait à aller trop loin, elle s'écarta de lui, sortit de l'eau et alla s'habiller.

« -C'est ton truc n'est ce pas de me laisser en plan quand ça devient sérieux ?

-J'ai des choses à faire.

-Allons, à d'autres Myrcella. ..

-Myra

-Quoi ?

-J'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle Myrcella, je préfère Myra. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle finit de s'habiller puis s'en alla le plus vite possible. Quant elle fut partie, Kol se dit qu'il l'aurait bientôt. « Dès que je me serais débarrassé de la vermine » pensa-t-il sombrement. Au bout de quelques instants, il sortit lui aussi de l'eau et alla se vêtir.

Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue quant il aperçut la vermine qui marchait devant lui. Kol fit bien attention que personne ne le voit, puis il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la vermine et le menaça avec le couteau qu'il avait toujours à sa portée. Il l'emmena vers la forêt, là où il saurait que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il plaqua la vermine contre le premier arbre venu. Il faisait pitié le rouquin avec son air de mauviette.

« -Mon petit Wilfrid, tu sais comme je t'aime bien ? Non tu ne le sais pas, c'est dommage. Parce que tu sais, je t'aime tellement bien que je vais te donner un avertissement. Ne t'approche plus d'elle, sinon tu peux dire adieu à une certaine chose qui pend entre tes jambes. C'est clair ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais. C'est une certaine jeune fille qui répond au doux nom de Myrcella et dont tu es un peu trop proche selon mon avis. Donc comme je disais tu t'approches, tu perds la dernière preuve qui montre encore que tu es un homme. Compris la vermine ?

Wilfrid approuva faiblement. Kol le relâcha, le regarda quelques instants puis lui cracha à la figure et s'en alla chez lui.

Ah les dîners en famille, il n'y rien de mieux, disent la plupart des gens. Kol se devait de n'être pas d'accord. Personne ne parlait durant le repas car tout le monde boudait au moins une personne de la famille. Elijah et Nik ne se parlaient pas à cause encore d'une histoire avec Tatia. Rebekah en voulait à Finn car il avait refusé qu'elle l'accompagne à la chasse. Henrik boudait car Mère lui avait refusé une pâtisserie. Kol et Nik étaient en froid depuis ce matin. Et Père ne faisait la tête à personne, mais il n'était guère loquace car c'était Père.

Quant il alla se coucher, il se dit qu'il avait quand même passé une bonne journée : il avait failli battre Nik, il avait quasiment séduit Myra et il avait foutu la trouille de sa vie à la vermine. Il avait définitivement passé une bonne journée.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

**Réponses reviews :**

**Paradise : Merci pour ta review, je donnerais une explication de pourquoi Kol détestait Myra dans les chapitres futurs. Je suis contente qu'ils te fassent rire. C'est vrai que Wilfrid n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chances avec Kol :) Bonne lecture !**

**Guest : Comme Kol « aime bien » Wilfrid, il n'allait pas être trop méchant avec lui quand même :) Sur la question de l'âge, tu vas savoir celui de l'un des personnages dans ce chapitre. Non, ils n'ont pas de cours, soit ils travaillent dans leur foyer comme Myra, soit ils ont un travail comme Wilfrid, soit ils ne font rien à part quelques entraînements pour savoir se battre de temps en temps comme Kol. Bonne lecture :)**

Myra dormait tranquillement ce matin-là, quand soudain elle entendit une voix crier dans ses oreilles :

« Joyeux anniversaire cousine ! »

Myra reconnut la tendre voix de Tatia. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sa cousine avec un grand sourire. Myra était étonnée de voir que Tatia n'avait pas oubliée son anniversaire, mais elle fut encore plus étonnée quand sa cousine lui tendit un paquet :

« -Tiens voilà ton cadeau Myrcella »

Elle l'ouvrit, Tatia lui avait offert un joli châle en laine bleu marine.

« -Merci Tatia, il est très joli !

-Comme ton châle était en mauvais état, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que tu en es un nouveau. Et puis, on n'a pas dix huit ans tous les jours. Allez lève toi, oncle Adalbert et tante Freyr sont impatients. »

Elle s'habilla rapidement et s'en alla rejoindre ses parents. Ils lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et lui donnèrent ses cadeaux. Sa mère lui avait offert une jolie bourse en cuir brodée et son père une broche en or ouvragée. Myra leur dit un grand merci et les prit dans ses bras.

Après le petit déjeuner, sa mère l'envoya chercher des provisions au marché. Armée de son nouveau châle, de sa broche et de sa bourse qui contenait l'argent dont elle avait besoin pour faire ses achats, elle partit gaiement faire sa corvée.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le centre du village. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et la plaqua contre un mur. Elle savait qui c'était avant même de voir son visage. Kol arborait un de ses célèbres sourires. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, il commença à chanter :

«-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Myra ! Joyeux anniversaire. »

Myra rougit, Kol lui tendit un paquet.

« -Tiens c'est pour toi.

-Non Kol je ne peux pas accepter…

-Allez prends le vu ce que c'est, il ne me serait d'aucune utilité »

Elle l'ouvrit, c'était une ferronnière, la bandelette était de cuir noir et au centre se trouvait une topaze bleu. Myra était bouche bée, cela avait dû lui coûter une fortune.

« - Tu sais un petit merci ça fait toujours plaisir.

-C'est vraiment trop, tu n'aurais pas dû Kol, merci beaucoup.

-Puisqu'il a l'air de te plaire, mets le. »

Myra attacha la bandelette sur sa tête.

« -Elle te va bien, tu ne serais presque pas trop mal avec.

-Ordure !

-Oh allons tu sais bien que je plaisante, tu sais que je n'embrasse que les plus belle filles.

-Tu es surtout d'une modestie incomparable.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Moi t'aimer, jamais ! »

Il l'embrassa et après de longues minutes, il arrêta et lui murmura :

« -Tu vois bien que tu m'aimes. »

Kol s'en alla alors sur ces mots. Myra s'écria :

-Kol Mikaelson, reviens ici ! Je ne te laisserais pas me calomnier ainsi. Kol !»

Il se retourna juste pour lui envoyer un geste de la main moqueur. Myra fulminait, ce n'était pas vrai elle ne sentait absolument rien pour lui à part une petite attraction et encore…

Myra avait pratiquement fini de faire ses emplettes quant elle arriva à la boucherie. Wilfrid était à l'étal.

« -Bonjour Wilfrid, comment ça va ?

-Il ne faut plus qu'on se voit.

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre Kol Mikaelson et toi, mais il est hors de question que je me fasse menacer à cause de ça !

-Il t'a encore menacé ?

-Menacer avec un couteau, note l'amélioration ! Sinon qu'est ce que tu voulais ? »

Myra dit ce qu'elle voulait, elle voyait rouge. Elle en avait assez que Kol fasse du mal à Wilfrid. Elle s'était attachée au jeune boucher. Il était hors de question qu'elle le perde à cause de Kol. Elle déposa le plus vite possible ses affaires chez elle, et s'en alla le plus vite possible chez les Mikaelson.

Kol était dehors en compagnie de Rebekah et Niklaus. Il jouait de la flûte, Rebekah l'écoutait attentivement quant à Niklaus, il dessinait. Myra se mit en face d'eux et cria :

« -Immonde flétrissure, Sale faquin… »

Kol s'interrompit, lui prit le bras et s'éloigna avec elle sous les regards amusés de Niklaus et Rebekah. Quant il estima qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés, il la lâcha et dit :

« -Qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore fait Myra ?

-Humm, je ne sais pas tu as peut être juste menacé Wilfrid avec un couteau.

-La sale vermine…

-Tu n'approcheras plus jamais Wilfrid, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! Et pendant que tu y es, ne m'approches plus. Je te hais, je t'exècre, je te méprises Kol Mikaelson !

Kol essaya de l'attraper, mais elle le repoussa durement :

« -Ne me touches plus, tu me dégoûtes de trop… »

Elle partit sur ces mots, des larmes de colère aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'à quelques pas d'elle, deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années jouaient avec les épées courtes de leurs pères. Elle ne vit pas non plus qu'elle avançait au milieu d'eux. Elle ne vit pas non plus quand l'un des enfants qui n'avait pas fait attention lui planta son épée au niveau du bas-ventre. Elle n'entendit pas Kol crier son nom ni courir vers elle tellement la douleur était horrible. Il la prit dans ses bras et appela au secours. Myra voyait tout flou, Kol faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la tenir éveillée. Il faillit pleurer de soulagement quant il vit sa mère arriver avec Ayanna.

C'est le moment que choisit Myra pour perdre connaissance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

**Réponse review :**

**Paradise : Merci pour ta review :) J'avais envie d'un petit cliffhanger et puis il faut de temps en temps être cruel ). C'est vrai que Kol peut-être des fois mignon à sa façon. C'est sur qu'après la menace de Kol, Wilfrid avait plutôt intérêt à la retenir. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que Myra n'a vraiment pas de chances. Bonne lecture :)**

**Fan2toi : Merci pour ta review, dans ce chapitre il y'aura pas mal de drame. Rien que pour les compliments que tu me dis, je veux encore moins abandonner mon histoire, non que j'avais envie de le faire rassure toi :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Kol était assis sur une chaise, à côté de lui, étendue sur un lit, se trouvait Myra. Elle était inconsciente depuis deux jours. Sa mère Esther, disait que c'était normal, le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur elle mettait plusieurs jours à agir. La famille de Myrcella venait juste de quitter la pièce pour prendre un peu de repos. Kol, lui, n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui était arrivé à Myra. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, quelques minutes de plus et elle aurait été morte.

Il essayait de penser à autre chose. Il se remémora le premier jour où il avait fait attention à elle. C'était lors de la fête du solstice d'été d'il y'a cinq ans. Kol avait quinze ans et Myra treize. Elle était assise dans son coin, regardant avec mépris les hommes avinés qui étaient en face d'elle. Elle avait un physique plutôt quelconque, excepté ses jolis yeux noisette. Mais bizarrement, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son visage. Kol se promit alors qu'il irait lui parler.

Il le fit deux semaines plus tard, lorsque Myra et ses parents vinrent chez les lui, car Mikael voulait faire une commande à Adalbert. Sa première conversation avec elle avait été plutôt décevante, il devait faire toute la conversation, Myrcella restait indifférente à ses paroles. Cela énerva prodigieusement Kol, la chose qui énervait le plus Kol après l'ennui étant l'indifférence.

Il se mit alors à la taquiner autant qu'il le put, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui décroche une seule réaction. Quant elle le traita d' « Arrière-faix de truie ladre! », il eut du mal à retenir un sourire de triomphe. Kol décida que ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait plus, toujours plus. Jusqu'au jour du puit où elle s'était jetée sur lui telle une sauvageonne. Il l'avait trouvé presque belle avec ses cheveux en bataille et avec cette colère qui embellissait son visage. Il n'avait pu alors résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Et tout s'était enchaîné de plus en plus en vite. Un rien la rendait belle maintenant à ses yeux. Son sourire, la façon dont elle rougissait…

Il s'était rendu alors compte qu'il était devenu fou. Fou de jalousie, fou de désir, fou de peur en ce moment. C'était peut être ça l'amour finalement ? Il ne savait plus trop pour l'instant.

Kol était encore dans ses pensées quant il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'était Tatia. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que ses frères lui trouvaient. Certes, elle était belle, très belle même. Mais il n'aimait pas son tempérament, plus proche de celui d'une catin de bas étage que de celui d'une jeune fille respectable.

« -Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je n'aime pas être loin d'elle alors qu'elle est dans cet état. Certes, j'agis souvent comme une garce avec elle, mais c'est ma cousine et je l'aime. »

Sur ces mots, Tatia commença à pleurer, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Kol exaspérer lui dit :

« -Arrête de pleurer, ça sert en rien et en plus c'est chiant à entendre. »

Cela n'aida pas bien entendu et Kol faillit commettre un meurtre quant il vit Myrcella ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Il se précipita alors hors de la chambre, pour aller trouver sa mère. Quant il revint dans la pièce avec Esther, Tatia serrait sa cousine pratiquement jusqu'à l'étouffer. Esther la dégagea doucement et lui dit d'aller réveiller les parents de Myra mais qu'ils attendent en dehors de la salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur dit que Myrcella était en état de recevoir des visiteurs. Elle ordonna aussi à Kol de sortir, il le fit à contrecœur.

Au bout d'une heure Esther autorisa les parents de Myra d'entrer. Elle arborait une mine lugubre. Tatia soucieuse colla son oreille contre la porte. Au bout d'un moment, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, l'air horrifiée.

« -Qu'est qu'il se passe Tatia ?

-Oh non, ce n'est pas possible…

-Tatia !

-Il y'a eu un problème, ta mère n'a pas pu complètement guérir tout, il reste des lésions. Et vu que la blessure se situait sur son bas-ventre…

-Cela signifie ?

-Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants Kol ! Voilà ce que ça signifie, son avenir est fichu, aucun homme ne voudra l'épouser maintenant ! Je n'aurais jamais souhaitée ça à personne pas même à ma pire ennemie ! »

Sur ces mots, Tatia éclata en sanglots et partit de la maison laissant là un Kol choqué. Il savait le sort réservé aux femmes stériles, elles devenaient des parias. Il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur que devait éprouver Myra en ce moment même. Il resta debout pendant un long moment sans rien faire, jusqu'à ce que sa mère sorte de la pièce. Quant elle sortit, il put voir un instant Myra pleurer et Freyr la serrait fort, sa famille avait l'air complètement désespéré. Esther le prit alors par le bras et l'emmena vers la sortie.

Kol eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là, il n'arrivait pas à penser à ce qui venait d'arriver à Myra. S'il avait eu en plus pu entendre la discussion qui se déroulait dans la chambre de ses parents…

« -Tu aurais pu complètement soigner la gamine n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien sûr Mikael, mais dès fois il faut faire des sacrifices pour ceux qu'on aime.

-Comment ça ?

-N'as-tu pas remarqué que notre fils est amoureux de cette jeune fille, sinon pourquoi crois-tu qu'il serait restée à son chevet autant de temps ? Nous ne pouvons nous permettre une telle mésalliance, maintenant que c'est une paria, il va s'éloigner d'elle et peut-être un jour épouser une fille de meilleure condition.

-Tu as fait pour le mieux mon amour. »

Sur ces mots, ils allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent aisément.

'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

**Réponses review :**

**Paradise : Merci pour ta review :), je suis « contente » que ce qui est arrivé à Myra soit une surprise, c'était le but ) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture !**

**Anonyme : Merci pour ta review :) Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il reste exactement, je sais juste la trame principale à près je rajoute où j'enlève des choses, du coup je ne peux pas te dire le nombre de chapitres restants. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Nourania : Merci pour ta review, pourquoi je suis autant sadique avec Myra ? Peut-être parce que qui aime bien châtie bien ? ) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Mayou : Un grand merci pour ta review chère admiratrice :) Je pense en effet faire une suite à mon histoire. J'ai déjà un titre et un début d'intrigues en tête, mais avant cette suite, j'envisage de faire un recueil d'OS sur Myra et Kol. Quant à la phrase, ****' « S'il avait eu en plus pu entendre la discussion », il ne l'a pas entendu, je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

Myra passait toutes ses journées au lac. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle ne supportait pas les regards de pitié que lui lançaient ses parents. Ils lui donnaient juste l'envie de pleurer. Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer, elle avait juste envie de s'étendre par terre et de se laisser mourir. D'une certaine façon elle le faisait déjà, elle mangeait et buvait très peu. En deux semaines elle avait déjà perdu du poids.

Le lac, qui longtemps avait été son lieu de prédilection pour se détendre était maintenant devenu le lieu où elle avait des pensées morbides. Elle restait assise sur son rocher à penser que sa mort soulagerait tout le monde surtout elle-même. Alors qu'elle regardait l'étendue d'eau, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle.

« -Tu sais si tu veux te tuer, regarder le lac n'est pas la meilleure des solutions.

-Vas t'en Kol, je n'ai envie de voir personne.

-Je voudrais bien tu vois mais bizarrement pour une raison que j'ignore, je me trouve dans l'incapacité de le faire.

Myra ne répondit pas et continua à fixer un point dans l'horizon. Kol soupira et dit :

« -Tu sais ta famille s'inquiète pour toi, Je viens de croiser Tatia et elle se fait un sang d'encre.

-Tu parles si je mourrais ils auraient un boulet en moins sur le dos.

-C'est ça que tu penses ? Je pense beaucoup de choses de toi mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais une imbécile ! Putain Myra, je sais que ce que tu vis ce n'est pas facile, mais tu es vivante, n'est ce pas le plus important ? Tu crois que te laisser mourir c'est la meilleure solution, si c'est ça j'aurais du te laisser mourir, il y'a deux semaines déjà ! »

En entendant ces mots, Myra éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Kol, il l'étreignit aussi à son tour. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire entre ses sanglots :

« -J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal.

-Je sais Myra, je sais. »

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, puis il s'écarta d'elle lui prit la main et l'emmena chez elle. Myra se laissa faire sans rien dire, elle n'avait plus d'énergie. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux regards que lui lançaient les villageois. Elle se disait juste qu'elle aimait bien avoir sa main entrelacée à celle de Kol. Bizarrement, c'était agréable.

Quant Ils arrivèrent chez elle, ses parents n'étaient pas là.

« -Il paraît que t'as pratiquement rien mangé depuis deux semaines, moi je n'ai pas mangé ce midi, tu n'as qu'à nous préparer quelque chose. »

Myra s'exécuta sans rien dire, elle leur fit une soupe de carottes. Quant ils se furent mis à table, Myra se jeta sur sa soupe, elle la finit alors que Kol n'en était pas même à la moitié. Elle se resservit un deuxième bol. Kol la prévint :

« -Evite de trop manger, c'est le meilleur moyen de te rendre malade. »

Myra s'en tint alors à son deuxième bol. Quant ils eurent tout deux fini, elle débarrassa la table et nettoya. Kol, lui, s'assit sur une chaise près de l'âtre. Myra lui demanda :

« -Tu ne pars pas ?

-Non, j'ai quelque chose à demander à tes parents.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu le sauras quand tes parents rentreront.

-Mais…

-Taratata, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ma petite Myra. »

Myrcella lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit rire Kol. Il lui demanda (ou plutôt ordonna) de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« -Non !

-J'ai compris, tu veux qu'on aille directement dans ta chambre. Tu sais ça ne me dérange absolument pas ma sauvageonne !

-Immonde porc !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Myra. »

Après un moment de silence, Myra lui demanda :

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas être dégoutée de moi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants et alors ? Tu ne t'es pas transformé en monstre du jour au lendemain non plus. Tu as toujours deux jambes, deux bras et une tête qui même si elle n'est pas terrible, elle ressemble encore à quelque chose d'humain. A peu près. »

Quant il dit ça Myra lui tira la langue pour la forme. D'une certaine façon, elle était contente que quelqu'un en dehors de sa famille ne la traite pas en paria. C'est pour ça qu'elle consentit à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui fit un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier. Puis, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kol, qui mit ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent comme ça dans un silence qui avait quelque chose d'agréable.

Myra songea que finalement, elle ressentait peut-être plus que de l'attirance pour le jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était n'ayant jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Certes, il l'agaçait souvent avec ses sourires énervants, son humour vexant, son égocentrisme, sa possessivité. En même temps, c'était la seule personne qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses problèmes quelques instants, de plus il lui arrivait d'être gentil quant il le voulait (ce qui n'était certes pas souvent).

Toute à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas l'arrivée de ses parents. Elle en prit conscience quand Kol la repoussa gentiment. Elle se mit debout précipitamment pile au moment où ils arrivèrent. Adalbert et Freyr étaient étonnés de voir que Myra était de retour chez eux, mais ils furent encore plus étonnés de voir que Kol était là. Ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait là.

« -Je voulais vous parler. En privé. »Précisa-t-il.

« -Myra pourrais tu sortir s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda son père.

Myrcella se rendit dans sa chambre à contrecœur. Elle se demandait toujours ce que voulait Kol à ses parents. Elle se coucha et contempla le plafond pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Au bout d'un moment, sa mère entra dans la pièce et lui demanda de les rejoindre. Elle avait l'air étrangement bouleversé. Myra la suivit inquiète. A l'instant où elle arriva, Kol était toujours assis en face de son père. Adalbert, quant il l'a vit se leva et lui dit des mots qui la laissèrent abasourdie :

« -Kol est venu nous demander ta main, nous avons dit que nous étions d'accord. Veux-tu l'épouser ? »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11

**Réponse review :**

**Guest : Euh…Merci ! )**

**Nourania : Merci pour ta review, beaucoup de tes questions auront leurs réponses dans ce chapitre :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Paradise : Merci pour ta review :), je suis contente que tu aimes leur complicité, tu verras très rapidement quel est la réponse de Myra. Bonne lecture !**

**Mayou : Merci pour ta review Sergent Mayou, ne t'inquiètes pas je fais quand même attention à ce que Kol ne se ramollisse pas trop mais il a le droit d'être un peu gentil de temps en temps… non ? ) Je ne sais pas si je vais trop suivre le calendrier lunaire car il me reste des choses à écrire avant que la transformation n'ait lieu. En tout les cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Morgane : Merci pour ta review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture )**

**Niki : Merci pour ta review, je compte développer un peu leur vie de couple. Toutes les réponses à tes questions seront dans les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture :)**

Myra était debout, complètement nue ce matin là. En face d'elle se trouvait une robe. « Pas une robe, se corrigea-t-elle, ma robe de mariée. » En effet, quel autre choix avait-elle ? Elle savait bien que vu son « problème » elle n'aurait jamais d'autres demandes en mariage. Et quand ses parents mourraient, elle devrait dépendre du bon vouloir d'un des membres de sa famille. Alors, non elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle n'y allait tout de même pas en rechignant, elle avait des sentiments pour Kol et elle savait qu'il devait l'aimer pour avoir fait cette demande. Ce qui la surprenait par contre, c'était que les parents de Kol aient accepté qu'il l'épouse. Kol avait éludé la question quant elle le lui avait posé.

Elle était toute à ses pensées, quand Tatia entra précipitamment dans leurs chambre, déjà préparée. Elle était sublime comme à son habitude. Elle cria d'horreur en la voyant :

« -Tu n'es pas encore prête ! Myrcella ! Le mariage a lieu dans quelques heures il faut te dépêcher ! »

Elle se précipita alors pour l'aider. Myra se vit alors porter une robe bleue, un long voile blanc sur la tête dessus il y'avait une couronne de petites fleurs bleues et blanches. Elle portait également des bijoux que son père avait confectionnés pour l'occasion. Une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or, ainsi qu'un collier en or avec des pierres semi-précieuses blanches et bleues, et enfin elle portait une broche en or également. Quant elle fut prête, Tatia la regarda longuement et lui dit :

« -Tu es superbe.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Tia, quand tu te marieras tu feras une plus belle mariée que moi.

-Il faudrait déjà que je me marie et ça ce n'est pas gagné.

-Tu n'as toujours pas fait ton choix ?

-Non, et je ne suis même pas sûre que j'y arriverais un jour. Bref, de toute façon on s'en fiche de mes histoires aujourd'hui hein ? C'est ton jour après tout »

Sur ces mots Tatia éclata en sanglot, Myra la prit dans ses bras. Sa cousine allait lui manquer car bien qu'elle reste dans le même village, elles se verraient moins souvent. Elle essaierait de faire venir Tatia chez elle quant Kol et elle auront leur maison. Myra n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle s'attacherait autant à sa cousine.

Kol lui aussi avait fini de se préparer. Il se trouvait à son avantage dans sa tenue, avec son haut bleu et ses braies blanches. Il repensait avec amusement à la façon dont ses parents avaient accepté son mariage. « Toujours savoir les secrets et les faiblesses de ses adversaires à son avantage » telle était sa devise. Alors quoi de plus naturel que d'avoir menacé sa mère de révéler à tout le village le secret de la naissance de Nik et à son père la sombre histoire qui s'était passée avec l'ancienne servante qui avait disparue dans des circonstances étranges ? « Ses parents devaient apprendre à être plus discrets quant ils parlaient à leurs amis » pensa-t-il.

Bizarrement, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que ses frères et sa sœur le prennent aussi bien. Enfin, il avait eu le droit à des moqueries et des sarcasmes sur le choix de la mariée, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant et il s'en fichait.

Myra se prépara à quitter la maison avec Tatia et ses parents. Sa mère avait déjà les larmes aux yeux alors que la cérémonie n'avait pas encore commencé. Quant ils arrivèrent lieu du mariage tout le village était déjà là, debout à la regarder. Myrcella n'aimait pas leurs regards qui la scrutaient sans ménagement. A ce moment là, ses parents rejoignirent la foule et elle et Tatia qui était son témoin rejoignirent Kol et Elijah qui étaient déjà au centre du cercle avec le gothi (1).

Quant elles les eurent rejoints, le gothi commença la cérémonie :

« -Dans tous les rassemblements significatifs, l'esprit de nos dieux et déesses est présent. Ainsi, aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour cet évènement joyeux qu'est l'union de cet homme et de cette femme, Kol Mikaelson et Myra Adalbertdottir.

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, la famille a la plus grande place dans la tribu et la communauté. C'est pourquoi l'union d'un homme et d'une femme est un acte religieux. Un vœu de mariage est en soi un serment saint et je vous demande de vous rappeler ceci avant de les faire. Donc, Kol Mikaelson et Myra Adalbertdottir voulez vous vous unir dans le mariage ?

-Nous le voulons.

-Qui représentent la mariée et le marié ? »

Elijah et Tatia s'avancèrent alors et déclarèrent :

« -Nous.

-Le couple a déclaré qu'il souhaitait se marier, Voyez-vous une raison pour que le mariage n'ait pas lieu ?

-Non, nous n'en voyons aucune.

-Alors, vous donnez votre bénédiction à cette union ?

-Oui, nous la donnons. »

Le gothi se retourna alors vers Myra et Kol et leur demanda de déclarer leurs vœux.

Kol dit le siens en premier :

« -Je te donne les clefs de notre foyer, symbole de mon respect et de ma dévotion et comme symbole extérieur de ton autorité et de ta responsabilité sur la maison. »

Il lui brandit alors une paire de clefs, qu'elle prit.

Myra dit alors :

« -J'accepte ces clefs comme preuve de ta dévotion, et je te donne cette épée comme preuve de ta volonté de nous protéger contre tout nos ennemis. »

Elle lui donna alors une épée.

Le gothi prononça alors ces mots :

« -Que ces mots si sincèrement parlés soient inscris pour toujours sur vos cœurs et sur vos lèvres. Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous alors vers le lieu du banquet. Myra et Kol s'assirent au milieu. C'était un magnifique banquet même s'il n'égalait en rien le repas du mariage de la fille du chef de clan. Il y'avait une grande profusion de mets délicieux. Il y'avait également beaucoup d'alcool notait Myra irritée.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Kol l'invita à danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec soulagement aimant toujours aussi peu les banquets, bien que c'était le sien. Kol dansait plutôt bien, même bien tout court. Ils dansèrent pendant une grande partie de la nuit. Jusqu'au moment où il fut temps pour les jeunes mariés de prendre congé. Ils s'en allèrent donc vers la maison des Mikaelson, derrière eux les villageois les suivirent jusqu'au seuil de la porte, où ils laissèrent le jeune couple pour aller continuer leurs libations.

Myrcella était plutôt nerveuse, en effet même si elle savait à peu près comment se déroulait les actes charnels (Avoir Tatia comme cousine aidait bien), elle avait peur d'être déçue et de décevoir, de mal s'y prendre etc. Bref, que ce soit franchement raté. C'est pour cela qu'elle suivit Kol non sans appréhension dans sa chambre.

Kol ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé en la voyant ainsi, on aurait dit un agneau qui allait être mangé par le grand méchant loup. Il s'en amusait car il savait que tout à l'heure elle redemanderait à être mangée.

**:Un gothi est une sorte de prêtre Viking**

**J'ai tiré la cérémonie de mariage d'un blog sur skyrock spécialisé sur les vikings, que j'ai un peu arrangé à ma manière. Donc la cérémonie est loin d'être véridique )**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

**Réponse review :**

**Paradise : Merci pour ta review :) Non je ne ferais pas de lemon désolé. J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir et je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Mayou : Merci pour ta review :) Je ne pense pas que Kol découvrira un jour ce qu'Esther a fait. Enfin, après tout est possible ! Si tu considères que fouineur est un don, alors oui, Kol en a un et un très utile en plus :) Bonne lecture !**

**Nourania : Merci pour ta review :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, tu as bien cerné les principaux problèmes de ce mariage :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Myra venait de se réveiller, elle était enroulée dans un drap. Elle sentait une main autour de sa taille. Elle se remémora alors la nuit dernière. Elle était une femme maintenant. Certes, elle pensait que ce serait mieux, même si ce n'avait pas été une horreur. Kol n'avait pas été spécialement doux et tendre, elle s'y attendait, cependant il n'avait pas non plus été une brute sans pitié qui l'aurait dégoûté à jamais de faire l'amour. Elle avait même aimé quant il l'avait mordu à la cuisse, elle avait trouvé ça d'une façon bizarre excitant. Et puis peu de temps après elle s'était vengée en lui griffant le dos.

Non, la seule chose qui avait été plutôt désagréable c'était l'acte en lui-même. Elle avait ressentie une douleur vive tout au long de leur étreinte. Elle ressentait d'ailleurs encore cette douleur, elle avait un peu mal partout. Elle dégagea lentement le bras de Kol pour ne pas le réveiller, peine perdu, ayant le sommeil plutôt léger, il la saisit par la taille et la colla contre lui.

« -Reste encore un peu. »

Myra soupira mais elle resta blottie contre lui pendant un long moment, elle aimait cela, l'idée de se réveiller tout les matins blotti dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle pensait qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Rebekah déboulent dans leur chambre telle une furie et leur crie :

« -Debout les amoureux, le petit déjeuner est servi ! »

Puis elle quitta la chambre rapidement avant que Kol ne put répondre. Il grommela :

« -Putain, vivement que la maison soit prête ! »

Ce à quoi Myra répondit amusée :

« -Pour cela il faudrait travailler dessus et pour travailler dessus il faut d'abord se lever,_ mon amour_. »

-Non, toi non plus tu ne vas pas t'y mettre et puis,_ mon amour _? C'est quoi ce surnom à la noix ?

-Tu m'as donné un surnom, je t'en donne un ce n'est que justice.

-Oui, mais ma sauvageonne c'est original ! Mon amour, c'est d'un niais !

-Justement mon amour, allez habilles-toi, ta famille nous attend. »

Kol se vêtit en continuant de pester contre les petites sœurs et les femmes qui étaient de vrais emmerdements. De ce fait, Myra fut prête cinq minutes avant Kol.

Quant ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, tous les regards se braquèrent sur le couple. Myrcella en fut très gênée, son mari quant à lui lança un ironique :

« -Bonjour ma chère famille. »

Puis, il embrassa sur la joue sa mère puis s'assit à table, Myra le rejoignit. Tout au long du repas de famille, elle ressentit une sensation de malaise. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde la regardait, le pire était Niklaus qui était situé juste en face d'elle et qui la regardait avec cet air amusé qui l'irritait au plus haut point. Les repas avec sa famille lui manquaient déjà : les commérages de sa mère, le sourire de son père devant une anecdote particulièrement amusante, la façon dont Tatia imitait la voisine. « Dire que je viens juste de quitter ma famille, qu'est-ce-que ce sera dans quelques années ? » pensa-t-elle attristée.

Quand le repas fut terminé, elle aida à débarrasser, puis sortit de la salle le plus vite possible et se réfugia dans sa nouvelle chambre pour y pleurer tout son soûl. Elle détestait pleurer mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher en se remémorant les regards de mépris des parents de Kol ou les regards moqueurs du reste des personnes attablées.

Elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu la veille, il y'avait une fenêtre dans la chambre de Kol. Elle se décida alors de partir pendant une heure ou deux pour se changer les idées par cette ouverture. Puis elle reviendrait comme si de rien n'était.

Quant elle fut sortie, elle décida de partir dans la forêt pour changer un peu de son éternel lac. Quant elle l'eut atteint, elle enleva ses chaussures pour sentir la terre fraîche sous ses pieds. Elle éprouvait une sensation de liberté à parcourir la forêt nu-pieds. En cette période de l'année, la forêt avait quelque chose de lugubre qui était particulièrement fascinant.

Au bout d'un moment, elle retourna sur ses pas. Elle s'était faite une raison, dans un mois, deux mois tout au plus, elle pourrait s'installer dans sa propre maison, elle ne serait plus dans la maison de gens qu'elle appréciait peu. De plus, elle pourrait faire venir Tatia, qui lui manquait déjà tant.

Myra rentra par où elle était sortie. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir que Kol l'attendait sur son lit. Il lui jetait un regard noir qui lui fit très peur. Elle venait d'à peine de rentrer dans la pièce, qu'il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle gémit sous la douleur. Il lui cria alors :

« -Ou étais tu passé ?

-J'étais en train de me promener dans la forêt.

-C'est ça, prends-moi pour un con ! T'étais avec Wilfrid, à peine dépucelée tu me trompes ?

-Mais arrête, t'es complètement taré ! Je ne parle même plus avec Wilfrid ! Si tu ne me crois pas pour la ballade en forêt, tu n'as qu'à regarder mes pieds, immonde butor ! »

Il baissa un moment ses yeux et vit que les pieds de Myrcella étaient plein de terre, il relâcha sa pression. La jeune femme en profita pour se dégager de ses bras puis elle lui décocha une gifle retentissante. Il recula sous le choc, elle essaya d'en profiter pour sortir de la pièce. Mais Kol ayant déjà repris ses esprits, la saisit par les hanches et la jeta sur le lit.

Il se mit au dessus d'elle et lui prit les poignets, puis il essaya de l'embrasser. Myra secouait la tête pour qu'il ne l'embrasse pas, elle en avait assez de sa jalousie maladive. Pourtant elle aimait tellement ses baisers. Cette pensée mit fin à sa résistance.

Ils firent l'amour brutalement ce jour-là. Ils se griffèrent, se mordirent tels des chiens enragés. Kol avait toujours la même litanie à la bouche :

« -Tu es mienne. »

Bien entendu ce jour-là, la famille Mikaelson ne les aperçut pas.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13

**Je m'excuse pour mon retard, mais avec la rentrée sportive et scolaire j'ai n'ai guère eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'en suis profondément désolée. **

**Réponses review :**

**Nourania : merci pour ta review. Je ne pense pas qu'Elijah et Niklaus soient vraiment jaloux de Kol. Ils pensent déjà assez de temps à se jalouser l'un l'autre pour se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Il y'aura certainement une autre scène avec Wilfrid. Je te souhaite une excellente rentrée.**

**Mayou : Merci pour ta review. Et non Kol ne s'est pas ramolli n'est crainte. Quant au frère du tome 1, je ne pense pas que ce soit une grande surprise mais peut être plus tard te surprendrais-je :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Paradise : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que Kol est possessif mais imagine quant il sera vampire ? :) Certes ce n'est pas très malin d'avoir fait le mur mais en même temps avec la super ambiance de famille je crois que beaucoup de personnes y auraient pensé. Bonne lecture !**

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle s'était mariée avec Kol. Elle commençait à s'habituer un petit peu à la compagnie des Mikaelson. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de voir sa famille, car depuis «sa fugue » son mari lui avait qu'elle sorte sans lui. Et comme pour se venger, il faisait exprès de très peu sortir et de l'ignorer quant elle demandait d'aller dans le village... Heureusement le plus petit des Mikaelson lui remontait le moral à sa manière. Etrangement il s'était pris d'affection pour elle tout de suite et la suivait pratiquement partout comme un petit chien. Et le soir, il exigeait qu'elle lui raconte une histoire avant de dormir. Elle avait ainsi enlevé un poids à sa belle famille qui à la fin ne savait plus quelle histoire raconter tellement l'auditoire était difficile.

Donc comme chaque soir, Henrik était dans son lit, Myra était assise sur la chaise à côté et commença son récit :

« -Il était une fois un homme qui était très riche, cependant il était d'une laideur horrible à cause de son énorme barbe bleu. De ce fait, aucune femme ne voulait l'épouser malgré sa fortune.

Une de ses voisines, une femme également très riche avait deux filles d'une beauté ravageuse. La Barbe bleu lui en demanda une en mariage, et lui laissa celle qu'elle voulait lui donner au choix. Evidemment, aucune des deux jeunes filles n'en voulaient pour mari car en plus d'être laid, il avait épousé d'autres jeunes femmes qui avaient mystérieusement disparues.

La Barbe Bleu pour qu'elles fassent leur choix rapidement leur l'étendu de sa fortune. La cadette en contemplant cette richesse trouva que finalement elle pourrait facilement s'accommoder de la laideur de la Barbe bleu.

Le mariage se fit. Au bout d'un mois, la Barbe Bleu dut partir pour quelque temps. Il confia les clés de sa maison à la jeune femme en lui disant qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait durant son absence sauf ouvrir la trappe sous le plancher de la chambre.

Au bout d'une semaine, elle succomba à la curiosité. Et ce qu'elle vit sous la trappe l'horrifia, il y'avait sept têtes des sept jeunes femmes que la Barbe Bleu avait épousé. Epouvantée, elle referma la trappe à clef. Cependant, il y'avait sur la clef du sang séché. Elle eut beau frotter, rien n'y fit, le sang ne partit pas.

Le soir même, la Barbe Bleu revint de son voyage. Il demanda à sa femme la clef de la trappe. Elle la lui donna d'une main si tremblant qu'il devina sans peine ce qui c'était passé. Quant il le lui fit remarquer, elle se jeta à ses genoux en l'implorant de lui pardonner. Mais la Barbe Bleu ne voulait rien entendre, il lui dit alors qu'il lui fallait mourir. Elle le supplia alors de la laisser prier les dieux. Il la laissa faire. Dès qu'elle se retira dans sa chambre, elle appela sa sœur Ania pour qu'elle lui apporte de l'aide.

Ania sortit de sa maison et demanda aux hommes les plus braves du village de venir l'aider à délivrer sa jeune sœur des griffes du terrible Barbe Bleu. Ils entrèrent dans la maison pile au moment où la Barbe Bleu s'apprêtait à égorger sa femme. Les hommes du village se saisirent de lui et le tuèrent.

La Barbe Bleu n'avait point d'enfant, de ce fait sa veuve hérita de toute sa richesse et vécut heureuse jusqu'à sa mort. »

Myra quant elle finit de conter son histoire s'aperçut qu'Henrik s'était déjà endormi. Attendrie, elle l'embrassa sur le front et partit de sa chambre à pas de loup. Elle entra alors dans la sienne juste à côté. Kol n'était pas encore là. Elle se déshabilla en essayant de ne pas regarder la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le ventre et qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Elle alla alors se coucher dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Myrcella se réveilla tôt le matin, Kol avait enroulé comme d'habitude un bras autour de sa taille. Elle aimait ça même si elle savait que c'était surtout une énième marque de possessivité de la part de son mari. Elle se mit à réfléchir qu'aujourd'hui était un soir de pleine lune. Elle commença à paniquer. Myra n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Elle se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Kol qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

La journée s'était passée trop rapidement au goût de la jeune fille que le soir était déjà arrivé et qu'ils durent partir rejoindre la grotte. Niklaus et Henrik n'étaient pas avec eux, les Mikaelson pensèrent qu'ils étaient déjà là-bas et se rendirent dans l'abri sans se poser de questions.

Cependant au bout d'une heure, Ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Myra commença à s'inquiéter pour Henrik. Où était-il ? Il devait sûrement être dans une autre salle avec Niklaus. Et la salle la plus probable devait être celle où se trouvait Tatia. Elle essayait de se rassurer mais n'y arrivait pas plus la nuit avançait. Kol se moquait d'elle croyant qu'elle avait peur. Elle lui dit alors :

« -Va te faire foutre Kol, je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Le jeune homme fut comme douché par ses paroles, et il la laissa tranquille sans rien dire. Il devait comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas ennuyer Myra dans ses moments là.

Elle ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et cela lui rongeait les entrailles. Au petit matin, toute la famille s'en alla. Kol regardait Myra d'un œil noir, elle n'en avait cure. A peine eurent-ils finis de se réinstaller dans leur foyer. Qu'ils entendirent Niklaus crier. Tout le monde accourut à sa direction. Myra fut horrifiée quant elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Où plutôt qui.

Henrik.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

**Réponse review :**

**Alexanee : merci pour ta review, tu vas voir tout de suite ce qui est arrivé à Henrik. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Il faisait beau le jour où Henrik fut incinéré. Le ciel était sans nuage. Il faisait juste un peu frais. Henrik avait été déposé dans son bateau funéraire, il arborait ses plus beaux atours. Esther et Rebekah étaient en pleurs, Myra elle n'y arrivait pas. Il lui semblait que sa peine était si grande que l'exprimer en pleurant lui paraissait futile. Kol lui non plus ne pleurait pas. Son regard empli de haine était fixé sur Niklaus. Myra avait du le retenir à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il ne frappe pas son frère. Après tout d'autres s'en étaient déjà chargés. Evidemment, Mikael avait été le premier à le faire.

C'était au tour de Myra de donner son offrande maintenant, c'était une tablette en pierre avec dessus gravé le dernier conte qu'elle lui avait raconté. Comme ça, dans le Walhalla, il aurait le droit à son histoire le soir avant de se coucher.

Quand tout le monde eut donné son offrande, Mikael prit une torche enflammée et la mit dans le bateau puis les frères d'Henrik poussèrent l'embarcation dans le lac. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, il ne restait plus du navire qu'un brasier. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils partirent tous.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison des Mikaelson parut durer des heures. Quant ils arrivèrent à la porte, Kol se retourna vers elle et lui dit :

« -Ma mère veut que tu restes chez tes parents quelques temps, elle dit qu'elle ne veut pour l'instant que sa famille à ses côtés. Elle a d'ailleurs demandé à tes parents s'ils voulaient bien te reprendre pour une durée indéterminée, évidemment ils ont accepté. J'espère que tu sais que j'aurais bien aimé que tu restes. »

Evidemment qu'elle le savait, il ne voulait déjà pas qu'elle sorte toute seule dans le village, alors dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre, même ses parents…

« -T'inquiètes, je comprends, je vais juste prendre quelques affaires et je vais aller chez moi. »

Kol eut l'air de tiquer sur le mot « chez moi » mais ne pipa mot. Puis il la laissa rentrer pour quel récupère ses vêtements.

Elle mangeait avec ses parents et Tatia. Si cela s'était déroulé dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été heureuse. Ses parents avaient l'air d'avoir été contents de la revoir, Tatia avait eu l'air elle bizarrement pâle. Myra se promit de vérifier que tout allait bien quant elles seraient toutes les deux seules.

Dès que les deux cousines allèrent se coucher, Myra demanda à Tatia :

« Ca va Tatia, tu as l'air bizarrement pâle...

-Tu sais l'enterrement d'Henrik…

-Ne me mens pas Tia, je vois bien que quelque chose d'autre ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je suis allée présenter mes condoléances à Esther, quand soudain elle m'a saisit le bras et m'a planté ses ongles tellement fort que j'ai saigné, puis elle m'a relâché d'un coup. Je savais qu'elle me détestait mais pas à ce point là. »

Myra fut abasourdie quant elle entendit cela, Elle savait qu'Esther était folle de chagrin à cause de la mort de son fils mais elle ne pensait pas que la sorcière aurait pu être aussi violente. Tatia l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

« -Et toi comment vas-tu ?

-Avec la mort d'Henrik pas très bien…

-Je ne parlais pas de seulement ça, je parlais de ton mariage avec Kol. Je n'ai guère pu te voir depuis ces dernières semaines.

-Avec Kol, ça va ça vient. Il a un horrible caractère mais le mien n'est pas mieux. Il est possessif, une ordure et moi je suis colérique et violente par moment. Alors c'est sur que nos caractères ne peuvent pas toujours faire bon ménage. Mais bon on s'aime, je suppose que c'est ça l'essentiel… »

Tatia eut l'air de réfléchir à ses propos puis lâcha :

« -Quelqu'un ma fait une proposition de mariage, mais j'hésite…

-Niklaus ou Elijah ?

-Aucun des deux, un homme d'âge mûr qui habite le village d'à côté. Il est gentil, riche, tout ce que je n'aurais pu demander de plus…

-Mais tu es encore amoureuse de ces deux abrutis.

-Oui, mais maintenant je sais que je n'ai aucun avenir avec eux. J'en ai assez de les voir se battre inlassablement pour moi, je ne les mérite pas. C'est pour ça que je pense que je vais quand même accepter cette offre de mariage.

-Tu m'agaces quand tu dis que tu ne les mérites pas, tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux, et j'habite avec eux alors je peux te le dire avec certitude. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de faire comme tu le souhaites, si tu penses que cet homme pourra te rendre heureuse et te donne un avenir convenable, fais-le.

-Oui tu as raison, je vais suivre ton conseil. »

Sur ces mots Tatia enlaça Myra. Quand leur embrassade fut terminée, elles allèrent se coucher. Myra eut du mal à s'endormir et quant elle y arriva ce fut pour rêver d'enfants morts et de Kol avec des canines et du sang sur la bouche.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

**Réponses review :**

**FolleDingue78 : Merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente que mes chapitres t'aient plu. J'espère que dans ce chapitre, il y'a plus de sentiments à ton goût. Les prochains chapitres sont en effet déterminants pour la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !**

**Nourania : Merci pour ta review :) Tu verras dans ce chapitre une partie du comportement futur de Kol envers Myra. J'espère que ça te plaire. Bonne lecture !**

Myra avait des cernes énormes quant elle sortit chercher des emplettes au village. Alors qu'elle achetait des légumes, elle entendit un cri retentissant. Tous les habitants, elle y comprit se dirigèrent vers la personne hurlant. Quant elle y arriva, elle s'arrêta net choquée par le spectacle. Le corps d'Alberta, une jeune fille qu'elle connaissait peu, était étendu à terre sans vie, elle avait plusieurs traces de morsure sur son corps. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été vidée de son sang. Myra ne connaissait aucun animal capable de faire une chose pareille. Depuis deux semaines, les corps s'amoncelaient sans explication, les villageois vivaient dans la peur constante, Myra y compris.

Déjà que la perte d'Henrik lui était difficile, avoir peur de se faire dévorer était la goutte d'eau. Elle ne dormait plus, mangeait à peine. Elle ressemblait à un de ses esprits des légendes qui viennent hanter les vivants.

Myrcella en était à ses pensées, quant elle vit la famille Mikaelson surgit au grand complet. Depuis l'enterrement d'Henrik, ils n'étaient pas sortis de chez eux. Il était arrivé d'horribles choses depuis qu'ils étaient en deuil. Outre la mort de plusieurs personnes, le grand chêne blanc centenaire avait brûlé ayant failli mettre le feu à plusieurs maisons alentour. On commençait à murmurer qu'ils étaient les responsables de tous ces évènements étranges, certains même disaient qu'ils étaient devenus des monstres buveurs de sang.

Myra évidemment ne croyait pas à ces foutaises surtout en les voyants ce matin-là. Ils avaient l'air plutôt normaux pour des monstres. Son cœur manqua un battement en apercevant le visage de Kol. Il lui avait quand même manqué pendant ces deux semaines, même si elle ne le lui avouerait jamais. Elle voulait garder sa dignité.

A son plus grand agacement, il ne lui jeta pas même un regard, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps. Il le regardait sans émotion particulière, comme si cela ne le touchait pas du tout. Elle choisit ce moment pour partir. Après tout, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la jeune fille, et puis son mari ayant l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire de sa présence…

Elle arpentait les rues désertes du village, quand soudain quelqu'un la retourna brusquement et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Evidemment c'était Kol, elle trouvait cependant qu'il avait utilisé plus de forces que d'habitude dans ce geste.

Il lui dit alors :

« -Alors on part sans même dire bonjour à son petit mari ? C'est très vilain de ta part.

-En même temps, mon mari n'avait pas l'air d'être décidé à prendre des nouvelles de moi. »

Il eut l'air en colère d'entendre ces mots, cela étonna Myra, d'habitude il aurait rit puis il l'aurait sûrement embrassé. Il la pressa plus fort contre le mur. Myra les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur lui hurla :

« -Arrête, tu me fais vraiment mal ! Lâche-moi ! »

Kol au lieu de la laisser, s'approcha de son visage et lui renifla le cou. Après s'être attardé une longue minute, il releva son visage. A la plus grande horreur de Myra, le blanc de ses yeux étaient devenus rouge autour d'eux, des veines noires saillantes. Il avait également à la place de ses canines du haut, deux crocs. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies, les Mikaelson étaient devenus des monstres.

Myrcella essaya de se débattre en vain, il était trop fort. Même si elle appelait au secours, elle doutait que même les hommes les plus forts du village puissent faire quelque chose contre lui et le reste de sa famille.

Kol se pencha de nouveau vers son cou et elle sentit ses crocs pénétrer la peau de sa gorge. La douleur était intenable, elle sentit ses forces la quitter. Quand soudain, il la relâcha brusquement, Kol mordit alors son poignet. Il le lui pressa de force contre sa bouche, elle ne put qu'avaler, le goût n'était pas très bon même si meilleur que ce qu'elle eût pu penser. Myra sentit sa plaie se refermer et sa vitalité lui revenir. Au bout d'un instant, il le lui enleva, il avait de nouveau une apparence normale. Il lui dit :

« -La prochaine fois, tu éviteras de m'énerver, _chérie_, c'est clair ! Maintenant dégage avant que je change d'avis ! »

Dès qu'il la laissa, Myra courut en direction de chez elle. Elle avait peur, très peur. Kol et sa famille avaient tué tous ces gens, et son époux avait failli la faire passer de vie à trépas. Quant elle arriva chez elle, elle ferma précipitamment la porte et la referma.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, à sa plus grande angoisse Kol l'avait suivi, il lui fit un geste de la main moqueur. Myra se précipita dans sa chambre te se réfugia sous ses draps. Elle se mit à pleurer et fit un rêve rempli de monstres la pourchassant.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16

**Réponse review :**

**Anglique : Merci pour ta review :), je suis contente que trouves que mon Kol est fidèle à celui de la série. Myra ne deviendra jamais comme Kol elle a un caractère trop différent du sien, si ta question était est ce qu'elle va devenir un vampire, je garde ce point en mystère en auteur sadique que je suis. Bonne lecture !**

**Alexanee : Merci pour ta review :) Tu vas voir je pense dans ce chapitre si Kol n'aime plus Myra. Myra va avoir un peu de mal à montrer son caractère bien trempé :) Bonne lecture !**

**MoiMaeva19 : Merci pour ta review :) C'est vrai que j'ai accentué ce côté sadique de Kol maintenant qu'il est vampire et que tout ses défauts ainsi que ses quelques qualités sont accentués. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur de ta review, j'aime bien quant elles sont longues :) Bonne lecture !**

**Nourania : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que la mort de Tatia sera un coup de massue pour Myra. Je ne pensais pas que je surprendrais les gens à ce point avec le nouveau Kol :) Quant au sort que je réserve à Myra, j'espère qu'il te plaira le moment venu. Bonne lecture !**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas osé sortir de chez elle. Tout le monde savait maintenant que les Mikaelson étaient les responsables de tous ces meurtres, depuis que quelqu'un avait surpris Finn buvant le sang de quelqu'un.

Beaucoup de gens la plaignaient d'être la femme d'un tel monstre. Certains même la considéraient comme veuve, ses propres parents en premiers. Certes, Kol était devenu un monstre mais elle restait son épouse et elle ne regrettait pas son geste. Après tout, il l'avait quand même sauvé de l'ostracisme. Evidemment, Myra ne pouvait renier ce qu'il était devenu et elle dire qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le voir était un euphémisme.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas envie de quitter son foyer pour ces raisons. Sa cousine Tatia, elle s'y risquait quelque fois pour voir son fiancé. Elle avait l'air de commencer à être attaché à lui. Tatia et Myra planifiaient de vivre ensemble avec Lif dans l'autre village. Myrcella voulait partir et tout oublier, même si elle savait que ce serait impossible. Elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours des sentiments pour Kol.

Toute à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre. De plus, une Tatia ronflant fort à ses côtés ne l'aidait pas non plus. Quand cette personne la saisit par la taille, elle fut tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne put crier. En outre, ils étaient sortis tellement vite de chez elle qu'elle n'en eut guère le temps non plus.

Au bout d'un court instant, Myra se trouvait au beau milieu de la forêt, la lune éclairait suffisamment le visage de son agresseur pour qu'elle puisse reconnaître le visage de Kol. Elle réussit à balbutier :

« -Kol qu'est-ce qu'on fait-là ? Laisse-moi partir !

-Oh allons, Myra je t'ai connu avec plus de tempérament, où est passé ma sauvageonne ?

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi, que je te frappe, que je me mette à hurler des insanités à ton encontre ? Et pour résulter à quoi en définitive ? Pour me faire tuer ?

-Allons Myra, ne penses-tu pas que si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ? Non tu vois j'ai juste envie de jouer un peu avec toi et je sais que tu meurs d'envie de jouer avec le grand méchant vampire. »

Devant ses paroles Myra ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

« - Ecoute-moi bien, Kol. Fais ce que tu veux avec moi, je n'en ai rien à fiche ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que dans à peine quelque mois je serais débarrassée de toi ! Et tu sais la meilleure ? J'attends ce moment avec impatience ! »

Kol quant il l'entendit la saisit par la gorge et la souleva de terre. Myra regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il lui demanda :

« -Ah oui ! Et comment comptes tu me quitter je te prie ? Comment ? Je suis impatient de te l'entendre dire ! »

Elle ne répondit pas malgré la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des beaux hématomes. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il la lâcha. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol. Kol la regarda froidement et lui dit d'une voix plus froide encore :

« -Ecoute moi bien Myrcella, tu essayes de partir et je tuerais toute ta famille. Il me sera très facile de le faire, ta mère est déjà sous mon contrôle. C'est elle d'ailleurs qui m'a invité à entrer. L'une des merveilleux avantages d'être un vampire, je peux contrôler ceux que j'ai envie.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me contrôles pas Kol ?

-Parce que tu devrais déjà m'obéir Myra, tu es mienne après tout.

-Je ne suis donc plus que ça pour toi, un jouet ? Un putain de jouet !

-Si tu n'étais qu'un simple jouet Myrcella, je me serais débarrassé de toi depuis longtemps. Tu es ma femme et crois moi je n'aurais pas daigné épouser un jouet. Quand tu seras prête, je te transformerais, et on partira de ce trou pourri. C'est pour ça qu'il est plutôt dans ton intérêt de ne pas essayer de t'enfuir. »

Myra fut horrifiée à l'annonce de son projet, elle ne voulait pas être un de ces monstres. Elle devait s'enfuir le plus vite possible, elle et sa famille, loin très loin d'ici. Cependant une petite voix lui soufflait qu'ils leur seraient impossible de le faire. Que Kol les tuerait tous avant qu'ils puissent seulement partir du village. Devant ce sentiment d'impuissance, Myra était amère. Pour la première de sa vie, elle savait ce que c'était que vraiment éprouvé de la haine. Ce sentiment vous rongeait de l'intérieur plus sûrement que n'importe quel autre. Tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait avoir pour son mari, n'était rien face à cette haine. Elle se jura un jour qu'elle se vengerait. C'était peut être une bonne chose qu'il veuille la transformer en suceur de sang, elle ne serait alors plus impuissante face à lui.

Elle fut interrompue de ses pensées par un cri puissant. Kol en entendant ce cri, se retourna et partit avant que Myra ne s'en aperçoive. Quelque chose de terrible avait du se passer pour qu'il parte en la laissant comme ça. Elle se releva difficilement et décida de rentrer chez elle avant que Kol n'ait l'occasion de revenir. Demain, elle saurait sûrement ce qui c'était passé. Elle se traîna jusque chez elle et elle se jeta sur le lit où sa cousine était encore endormie. Elle trouva elle aussi facilement le sommeil.

Oui, demain serait un autre jour.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17

**Réponse review :**

**Paradise : Merci pour ta review :) ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu ais moins le temps pour lire mon histoire. Comme tu le vois, la reprise des cours m'empêche d'écrire à un rythme plus soutenu. La suite j'espère devrait te surprendre. Bonne lecture !**

Myra n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui était arrivé l'autre soir pour que Kol parte et la laisse comme cela. Il n'avait pas cherché à la voir et c'est tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Elle brodait une de ses robes, Lif dormait à côté d'elle, Tatia quant à elle s'était risquée à aller au marché.

C'est ce moment là que choisit sa cousine pour arrivée, elle avait l'air paniquée :

« -Myra, il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible. Une famille entière de loups-garous a été massacrée, on suppose que ce sont les Mikaelson qui ont fait ça. Maintenant la tribu entière réclame vengeance. Ils menacent de tous nous décimer. »

Sur ces mots, Tatia s'effondra par terre, Myra accourut vers elle, la releva et la fit asseoir sur le banc près de l'âtre. Elle aussi était sous le choc en entendant la nouvelle, pourquoi les Mikaelson avaient-t-ils tué cette famille ? Cela ne pouvait être à pour venger Henrik, ils l'auraient fait avant et puis ils n'auraient pas juste tuer une famille. Cela n'avait pas de sens, même si il lui en coûtait elle devait tirer cette histoire au clair, elle sentait qu'elle le devait. C'est pourquoi elle partit précipitamment en laissant une Tatia stupéfaite.

Depuis, qu'on savait qu'ils étaient des monstres, plus personne n'osait s'aventurer près de la maison des Mikaelson. Tout le monde l'aurait traitée de tarée pour seulement oser venir jusque là.

D'ailleurs, elle n'eut guère le temps d'aller plus loin que quelqu'un la plaqua contre lui. Evidemment c'était Kol. Un Kol qui murmura sauvagement à son oreille :

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Myra ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous tué cette famille de loups garous ?

- Suis-moi. »

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans les bois, elle eut l'impression qu'ils marchaient pendant une éternité quant ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

« -Ici nous serons tranquille, tu veux savoir pourquoi nous avons tué cette famille de loups garous et avons foutu tout le village dans la merde ? Sache d'abord qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne responsable de ça, mon cher père Mikael.

-Pourquoi a-t'il fait ça ?

-C'est très simple, disons qu'il y'a vingt quatre ans de cela, ma très chère mère eut une aventure avec un loup garou et mon père l'a découvert récemment. »

Myra fut choquée par la réponse de Kol, elle ne voyait pas Esther faire cela, encore qu'un avec un mari comme Mikael plus d'une femme l'aurait fait. Soudain quelque chose l'a frappa :

« -Mais… Niklaus n'a-t-il pas vingt quatre ans ?

-Bravo ma sauvageonne ! Et oui, Niklaus est le fils de ce loup garou.

-Comment ton père l'a-t-il découvert ?

-C'est là que ça commence à être cocasse, tu sais que Nik n'avait tué personne jusqu'il y'a une semaine, bizarrement ma mère faisait tout pour l'éviter alors qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour nous. Mais elle n'a pas pu l'empêcher éternellement. Tu sais comment on déclenche la malédiction pour un loup garou ? Il doit tuer quelqu'un.

-Alors Niklaus est à moitié vampire, moitié…

-Loup garou, et oui ! Nous sommes devenus officiellement la famille la plus à problème du village. Vous devez être contents avant c'était vous, mais là on vous a battu mais avec une facilité déconcertante. »

Sur ses paroles, Kol éclata de rire. Ce rire était tellement glacial qu'il fit frissonner Myra. Il rit pendant longtemps, tellement longtemps que la jeune femme cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Quant il parvint à s'arrêter, il lui dit :

« -L'une des bonnes choses quant on est un vampire, nos émotions sont tellement plus fortes que je peux rire de tout, alors de la tragicomédie qu'est ma vie encore plus.

-Aimes-tu tellement être un vampire Kol ? »

Quant elle lui posa cette question, Kol se perdit dans ses pensées. Cela lui donnait un certain air mélancolique. Myra pensa qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais quant il prit la parole :

« -Je vais te répondre honnêtement, c'est l'une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées finalement. Tout mes sens sont exacerbés, je suis beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus rapide. Je peux faire plier les gens devant ma volonté. Je resterais éternellement jeune, je n'aurais pas à connaître les affres de la maladie, ceux de la vieillesse et enfin ceux de la mort. Si le prix à payer pour cela est la mort d'autres alors je m'en fiche éperdument, Myra. Certes à cause de cela, ma famille se déchire mais tu sais quoi je m'en fiche, je n'ai aucune affection pour mes parents, je déteste Nik, Elijah et Finn. La seule pour qui j'éprouve un tant soit peu d'affection est Rebekah. Alors tu vois, je n'ai que des raisons d'aimer être un vampire.

-En entendant ta réponse, je suppose que tu ne vas rien faire pour améliorer la situation avec les loups garous ?

-Tu supposes bien ma sauvageonne, mais si tu es inquiète pour toi, je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Personnellement je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour une tribu de loups garous quant actuellement j'ai plus de chances de mourir à cause de toi.

-Aïe, ça fait plutôt mal d'entendre ça de la part de mon adorable et aimante femme, tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour te pardonner… »

En disant cela, il approcha lentement son visage du sien, puis, il l'embrassa. Au début Myra se débattit, il la tenait d'une main de fer. Au bout d'un moment, la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers lui laissa place à son désir.

Ils firent l'amour à même le sol, évidemment ce n'était pas doux, Kol n'ayant jamais été tendre avec elle. Mais avec le recul, Myra savait qu'elle aurait moins aimé si cela avait été différemment.

Il faisait nuit quant il la laissa partir. Kol la raccompagna jusque chez elle et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte. Puis il partit avant que la jeune fille s'en rende compte. Quant elle entra dans sa maison, un horrible spectacle l'attendit, tout était sens dessus dessous chez elle.

Quant elle vit les corps de ses parents gisant à terre sans connaissances, elle accourut vers eux. Myra réussit à réveiller son père. Elle demanda en criant :

« -Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

-Ils sont venus…Ils ont pris Tatia…Puis ils nous ont assommés…

-Qui est venu ?

-Esther et Mikael. »

Myra en entendant cela tomba des nues. Que voulaient Esther et Mikael à Tatia ?

En tout cas cela était mauvais, très mauvais, trop mauvais.


	19. Chapter 19

Elle Chapitre 18

Myra courrait dans le village en criant le prénom de sa cousine. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien si Esther et Mikael avait décidé de faire du mal à Tatia, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour les empêcher de lui faire du mal. Qu'importe, elle ne pouvait rester là sans rien alors que le pire était peut-être en train d'arriver à Tatia. Non, elle ne le pouvait définitivement pas.

Elle se décida à s'aventurer dans la forêt. Myra se dirigeait à l'aveugle dans la nuit noire. Elle se disait qu'avec un peu de chances elle tomberait sur sa cousine. Elle ne l'eut pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle était perdue. Elle fut tellement désespérée devant ce constat, qu'elle s'effondra par terre et pleura.

Myra pleura sur tous les malheurs qu'elle avait du endurer tout au long des ses derniers mois : son accident, sa stérilité, la mort d'Henrik et l'enlèvement voir le décès de sa cousine. Quel être humain normalement constitué pouvait en supporter autant ? Pas elle en tout cas. Elle resta de longues heures ainsi, à terre, sanglotant, sa balançant d'avant en arrière en se tenant la tête.

Le jour s'était levé depuis de nombreuses heures quand quelqu'un arriva pour la chercher. Cette personne était évidemment Kol. Il arborait la tête des mauvais jours, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire.

Myra lui demanda en murmurant :

« -Qu'est-il arrivé à Tatia ? »

En voyant le regard dur qu'il prit à cet instant, elle n'eut pas besoin de plus. Elle se mit à hurler de douleur, tellement elle avait mal en son cœur. Kol se mit à la bercer tel un enfant. Myra n'arrêtait pas de hurler :

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? «

Kol lui répondit :

« - Ma mère a jeté une malédiction sur Niklaus pour qu'il ne puisse pas se transformer en loup-garou. Pour cela, elle a du sacrifier Tatia.

-Non ça ne peut pas être vrai, ce n'est pas possible, dis moi que c'est faux…

-C'est la vérité Myra. »

A ces mots, elle frappa sa tête contre son torse en gémissant. Ils restèrent de longues minutes, quand Kol reprit la parole :

« -Myra, il faut qu'on parte. »

Myra mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Quant elle comprit, elle s'écria :

« -Non je ne peux pas partir, je ne peux pas laisser mes parents comme ça, et Lif ? Sa mère est morte, elle aura besoin de moi ! Non, je ne veux pas partir, lâche moi ! »

Elle essaya de se débattre, mais elle était trop faible physiquement pour qu'il ait juste un peu de difficultés à la tenir. Kol lui murmura à l'oreille rageusement :

«-Tu crois que je te donne le choix Myra ? Que tu le veuilles ou que tu ne le veuille pas, nous partirons c'est tout.

-Non, il est hors de question que je parte avec toi ! Tu m'entends ? Hors de question ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre et je te déteste ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! »

Kol n'étant déjà pas d'une patience extrême, et de plus sa mère venant de mourir de la main de son père après le rituel, disons qu'il l'était encore moins. Alors, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il mordit son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne, le fourra dans la bouche de Myra, puis attrapa la tête de la jeune fille et lui tordit le cou.

Après cela, il l'emmena jusqu'à l'orée du bois, où deux chevaux les attendaient. Dont un, portant leurs affaires. Il déposa Myra sur l'autre et grimpa avec elle. Il prit l'autre cheval en bride, puis il partit, laissant derrière-lui tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, pour enfin profiter de sa nouvelle vie avec sa femme.


	20. Note finale

**A mes chers lecteurs, **

**Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir suivie durant toute la première partie de cette histoire :)**

**La suite de Pas assez de toi, sera un recueil d'OS sur Myra et Kol qui se passeront durant différentes époques. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y'a une époque qu'il vous plairait de voir dedans. Ou si vous voudriez voir certains personnages de the Vampire Diaries. Même si je ne prendrais pas forcément toute les suggestions, cela pourrait me donner des idées que je n'aurais pas eues sinon.**

**Après le recueil, je compte faire une troisième partie qui se déroulera dans le présent.**

**Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont suivis Pas assez de toi,**

**Angel**


End file.
